Brawl Mansion
by RedHacker
Summary: What happens when 35 brawlers end up living together? All hell breaks loose, that's what! Mild .Language. Also, review. DO IT!
1. Meet The Brawlers!

**Meet The Brawlers!**

It was a Friday at the mansion, late in the afternoon. Everyone was either asleep or just loafing around the place.

Lucas and Ness were playing ping pong in the rec room, while Mario, Luigi, and Falcon were just in the living room watching an earlier match

"And... That's game!" Lucas said

"But that's the 13th time today!" Ness said, he wasn't very good at ping pong.

* * *

_Meanwhile in the living room..._

"Wow Mario, you really suck!" Captain Falcon said over the television.

"So I didn't have the greatest match of all time! So what?" Mario became furious.

"I'm sayin you suck!"

Captain Falcon poked Mario's stomach.

"Auughh! I've got to get some rest," Mario got up and headed to bed.

"Cya in the morning sucky!" Captain Falcon yelled to Mario.

Captain Falcon heard Mario cursing from a distance but paid no mind.

"You know you really shouldn't bug him like that," Luigi was sympathizing for Mario.

"Whatcha gonna do aboot it... Shorty!"

Luigi made a crack about Falcon being drunk and walked off to find his own room.

The next morning everyone was at the mess hall in their usual places: The kids at the small table, other people... at other tables...

Ike was looking for a table where Marth was, he figured that since they're from the same land he might let him sit there. Ike eventually found the table where Marth was sitting and sat there. MetaKnight, Marth, and Falcon were sitting there. When Ike sat down he introduced himself though everyone left the table. Then Lucario came and sat down with Ike.

"Hey," Lucario said.

"What do you want?" Ike replied to Lucario.

"What's the matter?"

"None of your business."

"I know how you feel."

"No you don't."

"Ever since I joined here everyone has hated me 'cause I replaced Mewtwo, poor, poor Mewtwo. He never was the same after he got kicked out of the roster." Lucario

"I don't know why everyone hates me, maybe im just a misfit," Ike started ti pout.

"Eh, don't worry, you have a friend."

Ike sniffed "I do?"

"Yup! He's standing right here."

"Wow, thanks!"

Ike and Lucario got into a conversation that I'm to lazy to record.

* * *

_Meanwhile at the Star fox table..._

"So...how'd you get here Wolf?" Fox was surprised to see his longtime rival here.

"I got an invite in the mail, one thing led to another and I ended up here," Wolf replied, equally surprised to Fox, and Falco.

"Ahuh, ahuh, and how's Krystal been?" Fox skipped to an entirely different subject.

"She begged me to take her with me."

"And you didn't let her?!" Falco interrupted.

"Of course not! The invite said me only ALONE!" Wolf replied to the obnoxious bird.

"Let's not turn this into an argument guys..." Fox slowly said, "But seriously WHY NOT!"

* * *

On that note we move to the... Let's just say these guys had nowhere to sit.

"Hey Pit can you pass the salt?" Wario inquired.

"Your gonna put salt on your eggs?" Pit replied as he passed the salt to Wario.

"No, of course not!" Wario then poured the salt down his throat.

This is the table Lucario took Ike to.

"Hey guys! I got a new guy," Lucario said to the table.

"Sweet, what's your name, dude?" Pit said to the quiet Ike.

"Err... Ike" He replied.

"Ike? That's a crappy name." Wario said above the conversation.

Ike frowned.

"Coming from a fat lard like you? That doesn't mean much," Lucario retorted.

Ike smirked again.

"Besides, I just saw you eat like an entire containers worth of salt."

"That was uncalled for," Wario started getting poignant.

* * *

While Ike was getting acquainted with the gang, Mario and Luigi were having their own problems to worry about...

"Dude I have a wicked hangover from last night," Luigi soon said.

"Yeah tell me about it. If I hadn't gone to sleep at the time I did, I would have probably ended up worse than you. And that's saying something," Mario replied.

Luigi found them an empty table, and they sat.

"You have _got_ to find something healthy to drink" Mario put emphasis on the got.

"Yeah, you're right," Luigi picked up a carton of orange juice and chugged it down

"Not like that!"

"Whoops..."

* * *

So we skip to the afternoon. The brawlers are dining in the mess hall. Link was trying not to think of the loss to Pit that morning. Pit was trying to get a date with Samus

"So... uhh... How's life?" Pit asked above chatter of the mess hall.

"Not bad, you?" Samus replied.

"Pretty good..."

Although Pit was close to asking her out until...

**Crash!** The door flew open to reveal a small figure. He had a sword almost like... Link! The figure walked out of the shadows to reveal...

"Toon... Link?" Link was startled, and confused.

"Yup!" The small green child said.

Toon Link walked around. Everyone was staring at him, although he didn't seem to notice. Toon Link went and sat beside Link at his table currently occupied by Link, Zelda, Luigi, and Mario. When Toon Link sat down Luigi & Mario immediately walked to the table Marth was sitting at. Toon Link eventually realized who he was sitting beside.

"Oh my gosh! Link! I know all about you!" Toon Link said to the descendant of him.

"Oh yea?" Link replied

"Yes, you see you're a descendant of me!"

"Wait... how does that work? I mean... I'm older than you," Link said

"Well, since Nintendo screwed up the time line for Zelda so bad I don't know exactly what we are."

"What? Sorry I wasn't listening."

"Good"

But before Toon Link could go on another figure walked through the door. This person immediately walked out of the darkness, the person was clearly 15, or older, he looked very serious, he had his hands in his pockets (Do you know yet?), (I'll give you another hint) He was wearing a baseball cap, a red baseball cap, he had a red vest on. Link immediately got up to go tell the guy whose boss.

"Hello!"

He was suddenly very friendly.

"Listen buddy, you may think that you're all that but I'm the best smasher!" Link was very aggressive.

"Oh really? Well then maybe you could come up with an excuse to why you lost to Pit!"

Pit looked up at the sound of his name, then he went back to eating his noodles.

"I could easily beat you, buddy!" Link yelled, everyone was looking at them now.

"Then prove it! Tomorrow, The stadium, 4PM!"

Mario came in and broke them up.

"Hey,hey,hey break it up! Listen Red, you're new so I'm gonna cut you some slack... but you..." Mario pointed at Link,

"Have no excuse."

Link sighed and walked up to his room, mean while Red started talking to Mario.

"So where am I gonna be sleeping?" red asked.

"I'll get Master Hand and Crazy Hand to start cleaning up the Ice Climbers rooms" Mario answered.

"Sweet! Who will I be bunked with?"

"Toon Link,"

"Cool, cool. Alright, Cya in the morning!"

* * *

That afternoon Red went around meeting the smashers, he made friends with some, but... some just didn't like what he did to Link.

"Dude... that wasn't cool, what you said to Link" Metaknight said.

"Yeah... but... he had it coming... he's a jerk." Red retorted.

He made friends with DK and Diddy after he mistook them for Pokémon.

* * *

That night Red was lying in bed thinking about what he was gonna do about this whole Link thing

_Man... I know he had it coming but... I ran my mouth a little to. _Red thought to himself.

* * *

Of course Mario, Luigi, & Falcon went on their annual drinking binge (They do it all weekend).

"Dude... I... am... so... wasted..." Mario said.

Luigi had passed out already (It's a wonder these guys don't get alcohol poisoning) Mario was just sitting there... wasted, and Captain Falcon was trying to beat himself in Melee (Figures).

"Hyah! Falcon Punch! Dammit! I lost again!" the captain said.

* * *

The next morning both Link and Red were ready. They both walked into the mess hall, they didn't glance at each other. Red was nervous, Link was sure.

Red sat down with DK and Diddy.

"Hey! How's it going?" Donkey Kong said to his new friend.

"Meh..."

_He's so focused Donkey Kong thought  
_

"You're so focused," Diddy said, interrupting Donkey's thoughts.

"Yeah..." Red grabbed a bagel.

Meanwhile Link was sitting with Toon Link, and Zelda.

"Nervous?" The small swordsman said.

"Meh..." Link said, impatient.

Link was just as focused as Red.

Meanwhile, Mario was climbing on top of an empty table

"Attention, everyone!" Mario yelled into the abyss we call the mess hall.

Everybody looked up at Mario.

"Ok, everybody! There will be a surprise visit by two err... very unlikely people. I wont tell you when but I will tell you that it will be tomorrow!"

Later that day...

"You guys ready?" Red said to Squirtle

_Phew... Time to get ready_ Link thought

POKEMON TRAINER!

Red walked into the stadium.

LINK!

Link did the same.

POKEMON STADIUM!

_Yes! _Red thought.

_Dang!_

Suddenly the stadium morphed into a replica of the Pokémon Stadium.

Link was on the right, while a Squirtle was on the left, and Red was in the background.

"Waterfall!" Red commanded.

Squirtle obeyed and Link jumped out of the way of the massive water flow and struck the Pokémon with his sword. Squirtle quickly retreated to the left of the stadium, and then ran as fast as it could toward Link who put up his shield as Squirtle ducked into the cover of its shell. The hard shell hit the surface that is Links shield. Red saw Links shield crack and got an idea. He had Squirtle pick up the fire flower that was planted in the ground, and squeezed it causing fire to spew out. Link once again put up his shield but this time it started to glow red and over about 2 minutes the shield started to melt.

_eh, this isn't good _Link thought.

"Now! Water gun!"

The turtle obeyed and sprayed water at Links shield, when it was done there was a large hole in the shield.

"Withdraw!"

The Squirtle curled into it's shell and fired it's self toward the hole in Links shield. It was stuck.

"Heh, heh prepare..."

Link drew his sword back and waited, it felt like an eternity to Red, who was sweating very much. Suddenly, Link thrust his sword at Squirtle causing it to fly into the sky. Link had won.

"Yes! In your face, Red, in your face!" Link yelled.

Red hung his head in shame and walked back to his room.


	2. The Mysterious Newcomers

**The Mysterious Newcomers**

_ The Next Day_

Mario was in his office when some one walked in...

"When do I show myself?" The stranger said with excitement

"Soon. Very soon" Mario said, his voice was very calm

"Good, 'cause I want everyone to know my name, and then I'll show them the true power of _TEAMWORK!"_ The stranger yelled at the top of his lungs

Mario slapped the stranger across the face.

"NO, NO. Don't ever say that again! You hear?" Mario was angry at the extremely corny line.

"_Sigh_ yes." The stranger hung his head

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

"So... what's your fighting style?" Lucario asked

"Well... I have some pretty slow attacks, but when I'm fighting I feel the urge to spam my Aether" Ike answered

"Aether? What's that?" Lucario so curiously asked

"one of my attacks." Ike answered calmly

"Oh alright... how do you spam it?" Lucario was confused

"I'm not entirely sure..." Ike said while rubbing his chin

It was about that time the two entered the mess hall where everyone was there, well except Mario.

Link was poking the slop on his plate, "Who cooked this?"

"I did!" Luigi yelled over the enormous amounts of talking.

"That explains it" Link muttered

"What was what?" Luigi was suddenly right beside Link.

"Gahh! Oh, nothing" Link answered

Lucas and Ness were looking a strange box that no one seemed to notice.

"Wh-what do you thinks inside it?" Lucas asked

"It's probably nothing, come on I have something to show you." Ness beckoned for Lucas to come over.

Ness dug into his backpack and pulled out the most delicious looking thing Lucas had ever seen.

"Wha-what is it?" Lucas asked, entranced

"It's a skip sandwich" Ness took a bite. "Mmmm, mmm!"

By this time Lucas' mouth was watering

"Don't worry I got you one to!" Ness handed Lucas a skip sandwich.

* * *

Red woke up. Everything was dizzy.

"Uhhgh ughh"

Red was wearing nothing but Poke ball boxers, his black hair oily. He looked up from his bed on the bottom bunk and grabbed his Poke gear off of a dresser

"12... P.M." he muttered to himself

He got up out of bed and found that the blinds were closed, he opened them.

"Gahh!" The light was unbearable for Red

Red went and took a shower. When he got his clothes on he saw a little book under Toon Link's pillow. He read the first page.

"_Dear, Diary_

_Red stood up to link yesterday" _Red had just remembered. "_I thought it was pretty cool of him to stand up for what he believes in. It's kind of strange of me to be doing this but... I hope Red wins!"_

Red felt a little better about himself, he decided to go down to lunch.

* * *

Mario had just walked into the mess hall and stood on another empty table.

"_Ahem, _everyone! Everyone!" Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked up a Mario "I'd just like to intro-" Mario was suddenly hit with a blue ball, the ball uncurled itself and revealed itself to be...

"Sonic! You were supposed to come in when I introduced you! You twit!" Mario whispered into Sonics ear.

Sonic didn't hear "Hello everyone! Sonic's the name speed's my game!" Sonic dashed for the food immediately and grabbed a tray of green slop and took a bite.

"Bleech! Is that what you guys eat around here?" Sonic asked

"Err... yes." Olimar yelled

Sonic tried not to throw up.

"Well, _anyway_ back to the ceremony. I have one more person to introduce" Mario pointed to the mysterious box "The next newcomer iiiiiis Snake!"

The box suddenly lifted open and Solid Snake popped out.

"Kept you waiting huh?" Snake said in his deep voice.

Snake, unlike Sonic walked patiently walked to get some food (if you can call it that). Then he sprinkled some kind of spice on it and took a bite.

"... It's good." Snake so calmly said

* * *

It's been a good three hours since that lunch, and Popo was walking with Nana down a hallway... until they ran into Sonic.

"Hello!" Sonic yelled "I hope I wasn't interrupting anything!"

"No, no we were just planning what college we were going to go to." Popo sarcastically said

"Good. 'Cause I wanted to make some new friends!" Sonic was incredibly cheerful

_Oh God..._ Popo thought

* * *

Meanwhile...

Snake was on his communicator talking to Otacon.

"How are you faring at this estate?" Otacon said into the communicator

"Ehh... it's kind of boring around here," Snakes voice sounded impatient, "I'm going to check this place out"

"Ok then! I'll see you-" Otacon was hung up on

"Let's see what's going on around here" Snake said as he looked into a room

He slowly opened the door and-

"Gahh! Get out of here!" An angry Wario said, while wrapped in a towel

Snake quickly closed the door and headed off to the games room where Lucas and Ness were playing ping pong again, and Captain Falcon was watching TV.

"Come on, come on damn! He lost again!" The Captain yelled

"Hello there," Snake said.

"Oh, hello," Captain Falcon said, "Come, watch the race with me."

"Err... alright," Snake said as he sat down, "So what is this?"

"The F Zero grand prix, the most intense sport EVAR!" Captain Falcon yelled.

"Oh, alright... who's winning?" Snake asked.

"Well Black Shadow's in first and some rookie in second," Captain Falcon answered.

"Hmm... yep this is a great sport," Snake started. "But y'know what's more fun? Blowing things up!"

"Whadda ya mean?" Captain asked.

"This" Snake then pressed a button, an explosion was heard and Olimar flew up in the air.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Olimar screamed while being tossed up by the explosion.

Captain Falcon's eyes grew wide as he saw the explosion.

"Let's go!" The Captain yelled as he pulled Snake by his arm out the door.

* * *

It's dinner now and everyone is sitting at their respected tables. At the Star Fox table Wolf was reaching for a bread roll. Until Falco swiped his piece.

"Hey! What the hell!" Wolf yelled in Falco's face.

"Hands off my bread!" Falco sounded like that was automated.

Also at another table...

"So, you guys like bananas huh?" Red said to Donkey and Diddy.

"Yup!" They said in unison.

Pikachu was sitting across from Red. It wasn't long before it spotted the Poke balls on his belt, it pushed Red over in a desperate attempt to free them. Upon contact Red fell over having the balls fall, there was an extraordinary flash and a red lizard appeared.

"Char! Char!" Charizard said.

"_Get outta here!_" Pikachu said.

"_What?_" Charizard was confused.

"_You're free!_" Pikachu yelled.

"_But... this guy's awesome! He feeds me fourteen times a day and I get to stay in that comfy ball thing_" said the orange-ish lizard.

"Come back Charizard!" Red yelled as he drew his Pokémon into it's Poke ball.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Kind of an abrupt ending, but I think I got the job done (even if it took a week or so). When Falco says "Hands off my bread!" That came from me actually thinking he said that 'till I realised he said "Hands off my prey!" So-yeah thats about it. Goodnight!


	3. The Grand Battle

**The Grand Battle**

"God, I've been walking around this place for hours! I just can't seem to find my room!" Sonic said. "If I don't find someone soon I'm gonna-

"HIII!"

"Huh? What's-

"HIII!"

"Gah! What is that?!"

Sonic turned around to see some sort of giant bubblegum piece.

"HIII! HIII!"

"What are you?"

"HIII! H-

"STOP!"

The pink blob eyes started to cloud up.

"Oh! I'm- I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-

"WAAAHHHH!"

Sonic patted the blob of pinkness on the head. It seemed to like it.

"There, there. Now what's your name?"

"Kirby," The round pink thing muttered

"Hmm… Kirby huh? Well then Kirby do you know where my room is?" Sonic voice became very soft.

"Name?" Kirby eventually spoke.

"Huh? Oh! You want to know my name! Err… Sonic,"

"S-Sonic… Come!" Kirby pointed down the hall.

"Alright," Sonic walked very slowly so Kirby could keep up.

…

After few minutes of walking they came across a door that said SONIC in black bold letters on a golden plaque. When Sonic saw it he dug his forehead into his palm.

"Thank you Kirby. Where is your room?" Sonic said in a relived voice.

"Err… 3rd… floor!" Kirby had trouble speaking.

"Hmm… 3rd floor eh? Alright then, cya in the morning!"

Kirby looked at the golden plaque for a few minutes then walked off toward the stairs.

* * *

"Guhh…"

"Oh, hey hun! Sleep well?"

"Wha-what?"

She was in a room, with a door across from her. The door slowly opened, she could tell it was a bathroom. But a man in a green tunic stepped out. She knew she had seen him before, but where? His mouth was filled with suds and he had a tooth brush in his left hand. She peered over to the side where she saw a great looking sword.

"Wha-what are you going to do with that?!" She was panicking.

"Why that's just my sword, you know that!" The man was incredibly cheerful.

She quickly dived toward it and grabbed it as soon as possible, she was shuddering, and had to hold it with two hands.

"Honey I don't want to have to do this…" The man with large ears pulled a shield from his back.

She swung the sword at the man, he pulled his shield up and blocked the attack, and then he hit her in the face with it. Her nose was furiously spewing blood.

"Oh, man! Oh, man!" The man dove to catch the woman and caught her before she hit the ground.

He picked her up, opened the door and darted out.

Soon he was at her room; it said ZELDA on the door so he knew it was hers. He opened the door slowly and laid Zelda on her bed, her nose had stopped bleeding.

"Well at least she might be back to her senses now."

* * *

Mario was walking down a hall on his way to the mess hall, when Link came up behind him.

"Hi-a Link!" said the mustached plumber. "How yeh holding up?"

"Not well, not well at all."

"Why what's wrong?"

"Well after dinner I brought Zelda up to my room-

"Ohhh! I see where this is going!" Mario nudged Link.

Mario was shot a disgusted look from Link then was told the rest of the story…

* * *

Eventually they reached the mess hall.

"So! Who wants to take on the great Mario!?" yelled Mario into the mess hall, although no one seemed to be listening

"Me!" Yelled a voice from behind Mario, the voice was shrill and prepubescent.

Mario turned around to see Ness.

"You sure Ness?" It sounded like Ness was being taunted.

"Yeah I'm sure! I haven't gotten much practice since I've been showing Lucas here around" While Ness was saying this a small boy with a yellow striped shirt and blonde hair poked out from behind Ness and waved.

"Heh-Hello everyone," Lucas said"Right then! Come on! Let's head to the arena!" Mario was overly exited

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

"So Kirby, what kind of music do you like?" Sonic said out of nowhere.

"M-music?" Kirby asked.

"Yeah, you know that stuff that you listen to,"

Kirby didn't say anything instead he just put a confused look on his face.

Sonic groaned, "Like this." Sonic then put a pair of headphones on Kirby's head, and started blaring Crush 40.

Kirby at first said nothing but as he listened… "WAHHHH!"

Sonic quickly pulled the headphones off of Kirby's head, and then put them on his own.

"I think this is pretty good," Sonic then let out a sigh "I guess it isn't for everyone. Here try this."

Sonic this time put on some harmonizing music, when Kirby heard it he fell asleep.

"Figures,"

* * *

Samus was walking down a hall when she saw Captain Falcon and that new guy sitting on a couch watching the F-Zero Grand Prix.

"Hey, guys," Samus said as she sat down on the couch.

"Why, hello!" said Snake.

Falcon suddenly pulled Snake out of the way and started saying some rude things.

"So, you wanna go on up to my room?" Falcon started raising his eyebrows.

"Uhh! You're disgusting!" Samus then stormed out of the room.

"Good job," said Snake, sarcasm was clear in his voice.

While she was storming through the hall she ran into someone familiar.

"Pit?"

"Yeah it's me, what's wrong?" Pit questioned.

"Those guys in that room over there are total jerks!" There was fury in Samus's voice.

"Hmm… I know you don't know me very well, but I would appreciate it if you would let me show you what real gentlemen would act like," Pit inquired

"Are-are you asking me out?" Samus asked.

"Err… yes," Pit was sweating furiously

"You're not like those guys?" She pointed to the rec. room.

"No- not at all,"

Samus took a deep breath, "I guess it couldn't hurt," She then walked off to the stadium,

Pit whispered "yes!" under his breath, and then headed off to the stadium himself.

* * *

"Ok! It's now time for the fight of the year! The PSI powered youth, versus our very own… Red wonder… Mario!" The announcer shouted into the microphone.

"Alrighty! Get ready Ness!"

"Don't worry Mario! I'm ready!"

**MARIO!**

Mario got into his fighter stance.

**NESS!**

Ness pulled out his cracked bat.

**PORT TOWN: AERO DIVE!**

The stadium suddenly morphed into the Port Town.

"I'll start!" Ness yelled as he charged toward Mario and swung his bat, Mario quickly performed a sidestep move and dodged it. He grabbed Ness' bat and used it to swing the child around and around until he was ready to throw up. Mario then let go of the bat which caused Ness to fly almost out of range.

"PK Thunder!"

Ness touched his back with the flash of blue and rocketed across the stage eventually smashing into Mario who flew out of range himself.

**CRASH!  
**Mario came down from a glowing platform. Then he punched Ness in the face and kicked him in the stomach.

_I have him right where I want him_ Mario thought.

Mario grabbed Ness' collar and began to swing him around, much like before except this time he made sure Ness flew out of range.

**CRASH!**

Fast forward a few minutes later, both combatants are mortally injured. One more smash attack and it's over. But suddenly a glowing orb appeared in the shape of a smash symbol.

_Perfect_

Mario jumped and swung his fist at the orb, hitting it. Although it wasn't enough to break it.

"PK Thunder!"

Another flash of blue flew out of Ness' skull and smashed the ball. Again, not enough to break it. Mario took the opportunity and swung his fist again, this time breaking it.

_This is it!_ Both of them thought at the same time.

Mario pulled his hands back, his fists glowing with fiery power.

"Oh yeah!"

Mario almost set fire t the boy, but then he felt a bone crushing pain in his thigh. He looked over to see an F-Zero racer smashing into his side.

"AUUGH!" Mario screamed as he flew at amazing speed across the stage.

* * *

"An amazing match Mario!" Link said as he passed by.

"Good-a job Ness!" Mario said to his comrade

"Wow, err… thanks." Ness replied, "I have to get to sleep it's passed my bed time."

"Don't you want to receive your praise?" Mario questioned, "It's not every day you defeat the great Mario."

"Sorry But I've also got to get Lucas to bed, good night!" Ness walked away, Lucas quickly followed.

* * *

**Authors Notes**

Sorry for the long wait, it's been a long time since I got a chance to write. I need to get my laptop fixed, so I can write any time since I'm usually on the road. Umm... I'll try to get more chapters in in less time, but right now you'll have to settle for this. Also, I have nothing against Crush 40, Sonic could have put on Eminem or Dragonforce, Kirby would've cried either way. That's 'bout it, goodnight


	4. ROB's Despair

**ROB's Despair**

"_Why am I here? Nobody likes me. I'm a friggin robot!_" ROB said to himself as he opened the door of the janitor's closet. "_They made me stay in the friggin closet, I could've gotten my own room but nooooooo I'm just a robot I don't have feelings! I won't care!_"

"Issues?" A voice came from behind the opened door.

ROB closed the door to see who it was, he was surprised to see none other than Falco.

"_Oh! Hello there how are you doing?" _ROB put his unemotional voice on.

"'Can't fool me, I heard yeh talking," Falco said to ROB "If you hate the closet so much why do you put up with it?"

ROB sighed "_Because I'm a robot, no ones going to listen to me._"

"Heh, that's not true."

"_What?_"

"Mario will."

"_Hmm… I guess we could go talk to him._"

"We? No. **You** are going to talk to him."

"_But-_

"No buts. Follow me."

* * *

"So? Didja like the fight?" Pit said.

"Oh yes! It was spectacular!" said Samus.

The two were walking down the hall, talking about yesterday.

"Yeah, It took me forever to get those tickets," Pit gloated.

"Oh-oh really?" Samus asked, trying to hide the fact that every brawler got one.

"Well, I have to go meet Link he said he had something amazing to show me," Pit said as he walked off.

* * *

_I can't wait to show Pit this._ Link thought as he put the finishing touches on his machine.

"Alright, alright! I'm here! What do you want?" Pit said as he looked at the 15 text messages on his phone, all from Link.

"Ok, ok, ok, this is the most amazing thing you will ever see…"

"Is it amazing enough to warrant 15 text messages?"

"Yes."

"Then go on."

Link then unveiled the cloak covering his magnificent machine.

"What is it?" Pit asked.

"Well, this is the ATM!"

Pit frowned "ATM? Where do I know that from?"

"ATM stands for Assist Trophy Machine!"

"Umm… okay…"

"Remember when Shadow got turned into a trophy when Bowser went crazy?"

_**Psychedelic Flashback Time!**_

"Glad to be here people!" for the first time in years, Shadow seemed happy, maybe it's because he was drunk.

"Sweet! You mean I get this cool gun thingy?" Bowser said in amazement.

"Yess…" The voice sounded eerie, almost frightening.

Bowser trotted into the hall toward the party, gun still in hand, when a drunken Shadow knocked into him.

"S-sorry 'bout that," Bowser said, trying his hardest to be polite since it is a new guy.

"Yeah, y-you better be sorry!" Said the drunk black hedgehog, "Or I'll knock you up a notch!"

At this time Bowser was furious, he decided it was time to show this joker whose boss. He fired his laser "IMA FIRIN MAH LAZA!" and Shadow was turned into a trophy in an instant.

_**Psychedelic Flashback Time Over!**_

"No…" Pit said, confused

"Whatever, my machine can turn them back into people!"

"People?" Pit looked at his wings and hung his head, while Link threw the Shadow statue into the machines IN chute.

…

A few minutes later, after all of the sounds it was making and the screams coming from inside.

"I think it's actually gonna do something!" Pit exclaimed.

"Huh?" Link awoke to the sound of Pit's voice.

Soon the machine was making furious noises that awoke almost the entire mansion: Falco and ROB took a detour to see what everything was about, Sonic was there, Snake to, and Bowser.

"Looks like you got yourself a crowd," Pit said, as Link turned around.

"Oh! Hello everyone! What I have here is an ATM!" Link yelled to the crowd, "Assist Trophy Machine!"

There was clamoring among the bunch but eventually everything settled down when the ATM did. Although it didn't last for long as the machine started shaking and rumbling and soon a black furry thing flew out of it and onto the wall.

"Ugghh, what happened? I remember being invited to a party hanging out with some people then, nothing," Shadow said to himself, meanwhile Sonic was… shaking with glee, he ran up to Shadow and gave him an enormous hug.

"Get offa me!" Shadow yelled at the over excited hedgehog.

"S-sorry, but I missed you!" Sonic yelled back.

"So did I!" Bowser yelled after Sonic.

"EEK!" Shadow's girly scream surprised Bowser and he took the opportunity and bolted behind Link.

"H-help me! That monstrosity is going to kill me!" Shadow was scared, very scared.

"Bowser," Link said to the shelled behemoth, "Say you're sorry!"

"Don't treat me like a kid, I'm a grown koopa!" Bowser yelled back, "I've kidnapped more princesses than you have!"

"I don't want to…" Link then unsheathed his sword.

Bowser gulped, "Alright, alright! I'll leave the pipsqueak alone."

"Come on Rob," Falco whispered, "Let's find Mario."

ROB said nothing, he just followed.

* * *

"Guhh, I need to find someone to take the yard work job," Mario quietly said to himself, "But whom?"

Crash! The door of Mario's office burst open, he looked up to see everyone's favorite robot! ROB!

"Why hello there Rob, what can I do for you?"

A bird like thing poked out from behind ROB, he stood up completely straight while ROB was slouching.

"Stand up!" Falco whispered to ROB.

ROB suddenly uncurled his metal spine. "Yes, Mario it is me, Rob. I came here to ask-

"Say no more, you want a room? Don't you?"

"Err… yes!"

"I was waiting for you to ask, you see, you have always been very shy and I hoped you'd make a friend," Mario looked at Falco, "And I hoped right, this was a challenge of sorts, I'm glad you worked up the courage to ask me."

ROB smiled his nonexistent smile.

"So, I will be bunking you with…"

ROB was sweating.

"Falco."

ROB jumped in the air and hugged Falco, almost crushing his bones in the process. "Thank you Mr. Mario, thank you!" He finally blurted out, "Come on Falco! Let's go unpack!"

Falco smiled an uneasy smile at Mario.

* * *

"So, wait I understand why there are dinosaurs, and weird looking animals,"

"Pokemon"

"Pokemon, right, and not so weird looking animals but how can "Pokemon" talk?"

"Well, the rumor is that Mario gave all of them special pills to help them talk"

Lucas and Ness were having a talk on the roster as they walked into the rec. room, where Lucario was watching the Pokemon Battle Channel, and Popo and Nana were playing foosball.

"Hey Popo, Nana!" Ness said to his colleagues, "Say hi to our new friend Lucas!"

"Hi"

"Hi" Both of them said… at the same time.

Lucas walked over to the two, they were each too concentrated on the game to realize him.

"H-hello, how are you?" Lucas finally asked.

"I'm Popo."

"Nana."

"O-okay, umm… Popo? Can I play after?"

"Sure."

"K," Lucas then walked and sat beside Lucario, "So, you're a Pokemon?"

"Yeah, why?" Lucario answered the peculiar question.

"No, just wondering."

"Umm… Okay."

* * *

"So, wait a minute I've been a trophy for three years now?" Shadow asked.

"Yeah, basically," Sonic answered as they came to the door out the mansion.

"Well, I have to get out of here"

"You're not going anywhere…"

"What?"

"Yeah, were in like, an alternate dimension."

"Well, I'm going to bed."

"We'll have to talk to Mario about that."

"Who?"

"You'll see."

So they started walking down the grassy plains of the courtyard. They passed many people all of which Shadow could not believe who they were, they passed some kind of wolf thing who greeted Sonic, but just looked at Shadow awkwardly, they also passed a Japanese speaking pretty boy who was being followed by some guy who said he was a translator, he also had a giant sword. They finally found Mario raking up some leaves.

"Mario! Mario!" Sonic yelled as he ran toward the plumber.

Mario looked up from the leaves to see a blue and black blur.

"This can't be good," Mario said to himself right before he got smashed by a blue hedgehog.

"Hello," Shadow said to the plumber as he helped him up.

"Thank you, but who are you?" Mario answered to the gesture.

"I am Shadow The Hedgehog! The ultimate life form!"

"ahh, yes I remember you, come," Mario said as he lead Shadow inside, "You," He then pointed to Sonic, "Finish the yard work."

* * *

"_Everybody, everybody, everybody livin now, everybody, everybody, everybody sucks!_"

Link was blaring music to help drown out the screams his machine was making, this time he decided to try and re-create the Devil; he found the Devil trophy in a dumpster behind the mansion.

"This is gonna be so cool!" Said Link to himself since no one else is in the room

…

After a few minutes the machine spat out a purple figure, it had horns on its head and red bat wings. Link then grabbed a container and enclosed the small demon.

"Heh, I'ma show you to Mario… tomorrow," Link then laughed, a maniacal laugh.

* * *

Later that night, in Link's room…

"Hurgh!" the Devil lifted the case containing him and jumped off of the dresser he was on, he was about to leave when he spotted an ocarina, he then grabbed it and walked into the court yard where he played it all night long.

**Author's Notes**

Yeah, I know I took a long time again (I've got to get my priorities straight) but hey! It's here! So enjoy it! Also, you may be wondering why Link was excited about bringing the Devil back... Well, you see he suffers from a disease called "stupid" so yeah, and when Lucas asks how they're doing and they answer with they're names, that just proves how into the game they are. (See I can make an excuse for anything!) Guess that's it, goodnight.


	5. The FaceOff

**The Face-Off**

"How early is it?" He glanced over to the digital clock beside his bed, "Four… FOUR!?" He then smashed his head onto his pillow, "I can't believe it's this early," He stood up and looked up to the top bunk where his friend was sleeping, "Ness, Ness," he nudged his friend, Ness who quickly woke… With a scream, "Paula I love you!" He then glanced over to his friend, "Lucas?" He then covered his mouth when he realized what he said "Err, uhh, I didn't say that ok?"

"Yeah, ok."

"Good, now what time is it?"

"… Four in the morning."

Ness's pupils shrunk. The he planted his face in his pillow, just like Lucas did, "I hate you," He said through the muffles of the pillow.

* * *

During that time, Link was having a fantastic dream, there was an ocarina playing a beautiful tune. Until, fire started spewing out of the mouth holes of the ocarina it then turned dark red flames engulfed the instrument and it started playing a vile, evil song until it melted and disappeared into thin air. Link then woke up sweating violently, he rushed to the mirror in his bathroom he was relived that he looked the same.

"Must… Have been… A dream," Link said to himself, he then looked around for his ocarina. "Oh, no."

He ran down the seemingly endless hall and smashed through the front door of the mansion to see a purple figure holding his ocarina.

"Gimme my ocarina!" He screamed into the darkness.

"YoU WaNt It? cOmE aNd GeT iT!"

Link winced and ran toward the invisible enemy and tackled him. They fought for hours until the sun came up.

"N-no," Link said when he saw the Devil.

"Heh, heh, yesss it is me."

Link pulled out his sword and jabbed it into the Devil, but he didn't bleed, he didn't even feel pain.

"What?"

The Devil shoved Link off of him and said, "You can only defeat me by sending me to my home."

Link thought, and thought, but came to a conclusion, "You mean?"

"Yes…"

Link gulped.

* * *

"That was the worst sleep ever," Ness said to Lucas as they walked down the hall.

"Yeah, but I know what can cheer you up."

"If it's another Dropkick Murphys song I'm going to kill you."

"Nah, I'm still learning so be good to me."

"What?"  
"N-never mind"

Lucas and Ness ran outside. Lucas put his hands in the air and yelled, "PK Ground!" He smashed the ground with his hands and transferred all of the power from his body to his hands.

"So, what was that?"

"Wait for it."

The ground started to shake, and started to crack and soon a huge tremor formed.

* * *

Link and his adversary felt it to, he saw the chance and rushed in for another tackle, but unfortunately Devil saw it coming and dodged it almost sending Link into the crevice.

"TrY aGaIn."

"You can bet your ass I will!"

Link jumped high into the air, too high, the Devil couldn't see him.

"HYAA!"

Link came down, but for some reason he didn't have his sword. Instead he planted both of his feet onto the Devil's shoulders, grabbed his skull and flipped around, while letting go of the skull. The purple piece of evil flew toward the crevice; Link then ran as fast as possible and kicked the Devil down back to where he came from.

"Don't mess with me… Bitch."

* * *

Later that morning, everyone awoke in a stir but they didn't care, they were tired. But not Sonic and Shadow, instead they were racing around the mansion.

"I'm going to catch up to you! Hedgehog!" Shadow yelled above their legs moving at incredible speeds.

"I can't hear you! I'm running faster than the speed of sound!" Said Sonic before he looked behind him and winked.

"Graah!" Shadow yelled. "You know you can hear me! Stop pretending!"

"What was that?"

"I'm coming!" Shadow pulled a golden ring out of his furry pocket and gripped it hard, he soon felt the power surging through him, as if it had been there the entire time, but he was used to that feeling by now. He sped up, faster, faster, faster, Faster, FASTER! He zipped forward to where Sonic was, and then bolted farther.

"Aw crap…"

_Zoom_!

Shadow blasted past the blue hedgehog and blazed around the mansion at least three or four times.

"Damn, I'm fast!"

"Yeh," Sonic gasped for air.

* * *

"Alright, this time I'm gonna take you some where amazing" Pit said to Samus.

"Oh yeah? Where?"

"Surprise."

"I don't like surprises."

"You'll see when we get there."

Pit and Samus were standing in the courtyard of the mansion.

"Where are we going anyway? Were like cut off from civilization, I don't even know how we get food.

Pit shrugged, "Hold on," he held out his hand, Samus gripped it tightly as Pit lifted off of the ground he boosted up and they soon found themselves in Palutena's sanctuary.

"Hello my little angel." Palutena spoke.

Samus chuckled

"Hey Pal! How have you been doing?" yelled Pit.

"Yes."

Pit had a confused look on his face, "Err… Yeeeah, anyway this is Samus… My girlfriend."

Palutena clapped her hands together, "This is such special occasion!"

"Yeah, well I and Samus just want to go for a flight."

Palutena raised an eyebrow, "Alright, move forward."

Samus and Pit walked toward the door, they stood with their backs facing it. The door opened releasing a gust of wind, almost knocking Samus on her face, Pit however, was standing there swaying elegantly, and he carefully gripped Samus's hand and leaned back falling off of the platform they were standing on. They fell, far, very far, until Pit turned over and started gliding, still holding on to Samus's hand.

"This is amazing!" Samus yelled to Pit above the wind smacking her in the face.

"Yeah I know! I do it all the time!" Pit yelled back.

Samus looked around, but mostly down, where she could see Sonic and Lucas playing Frisbee in the courtyard and Kirby, Ness, and Red playing baseball. She could feel the wind pushing against her face, they swerved and curved and all sorts of tricks (not for kids). Samus was just overwhelmed with the beauty, the amazing things in the sky…

* * *

Link was showing Zelda (she's better now) how he kicked the Devil's ass.

"This is the crevice where I kicked him." Link said

"Umm… Okay, but how did you _kick _him?"

"Well… It's complicated; when I threw him I went _above_ him and kicked him _down _into the fissure."

"Oh, I understand… I think."

"Yeah, well… The crevice is not here, ROB patched it up," Link looked over to ROB, "Hey there bud!" He yelled.

"_I hate you all,_" ROB Replied.

* * *

"This is disgusting!" Fox said as he clicked the mouse some more.

"What?" Wolf walked into Fox's room unnoticed.

"How did you get here?"

"The door was open."

Fox grunted, "Look at this." Fox clicked an arrow

"…" Wolfs pupils shrunk as he looked at the picture, he soon fell to the floor on his back.

Fox looked down at Wolf, he picked him up and carried him to his room and plopped Wolf onto his bed.

"I'm gonna go close that window on my computer before anyone else sees that… Thing."

Fox went back to his room to see about 3 or 4 people lying on the floor.

"Err…" Fox said to himself, "I have a long day ahead of me."

* * *

Meanwhile at the baseball diamond…

"So, you guys wanna see my _other _pokemon?" Red said to his peers.

Ness ran over to the bench where Red was sitting, "Sure!"

"You sure?"

"P-pretty sure…"

"Really sure?"

"R-really sure!"

"Ok then," Red pulled another ball out of his pocket, "This one, I caught in Hoenn."

Ness looked confused but listened anyway. The ball he was holding was black, he heard Red saying it was a dusk ball.

"Here goes…" Red cocked his hand back, "Go! Metagross!" He threw the black ball and an iron looking pokemon emerged from the blinding flash of light.

"_Gross!_" – "Wha?"

"Sweet! Ima go pet it!"

"No! Wait!"

As Ness ran to the pokemon to pet it, the pokemon stomped on the ground, which made an earthquake and made Ness fall on his face.

"Don't interact… He's been so aggressive against other people lately." Red walked over and petted Metagross, he then sat on the top, "See? He lets _me _sit on him, but none else. Pretty weird huh?"

"Yeah weird." Ness had his face planted into the ground.

* * *

As Pit and Samus walked back into the mansion, they ran into someone

"Hey Pit!" That someone was Captain Falcon, "Samus? What are you doing?"

"Umm… Hanging out with Pit." Samus replied.

"You mean _going_ out with Pit."

"Err… Yeeah, what's your point?"

"My point is that he's a dork!"

"A dork?" Pit yelled, "You know, I've been called many names, some of which I don't think I should repeat. But! I've never been called a dork!"

Falcon laughed, "You've never been called a dork?"

"No!" Pit was sick of this, "Come on! Samus!" He yanked Samus by her arm past the Captain.

** Author's Notes**

Uhh... There really isn't anything to say about this chapter except that my friend Will suggested a joke to use in this chapter but I never got to use it so it'll be coming in the next one! (See! I didn't forget, Will!)


	6. Music And Pizza?

Music and... Pizza?

"Falcon Kick!" Captain Falcon yelled to the heavens as he kicked the soccer ball with his now blazing foot. It flew toward the goal and toward Bowser.

"It aint gonna get past me!" Bowser yelled with excruciatingly bad grammar.

The ball flew across the soccer field at a blazing speed, right at Bowser. The timer said ten more seconds… Nine… Eight…

The ball nailed Bowser in the stomach but didn't cross the line.

"Not… quite," the gigantic turtle whispered.

"Oh no?" Captain Falcon was suddenly right in front of Bowser.

"You wouldn't…"

Captain Falcon gently nudged Bowser where he smashed the ground and the ball fell out of his hands and into the net.

"_Riiiiiing!_" The bell rang to signal the end of the game.

* * *

"_Hey man of science with your perfect rules of measure,  
Can you improve this place with the data that you gather?_"

"Hey Ike," Lucario had walked into Ike's bedroom.

"Yo," Ike replied.

"You want to go train or something?"

"_Hey mother mercy can your loins bear fruit forever?  
Is your fecundity a trammel or a treasure?"_

"Ehh… Sure"

"_And I want to conquer the world,  
Give all the idiots a brand new religion,  
Put an end to poverty, uncleanliness and toil,  
Promote equality in all my decisions  
With a quick wink of the eye  
And a god you must be joking!_"

"What is this?" Lucario asked.

"Umm… Bad Religion, why?"

"Cause they're not bad."

"I'll give you a listen after we go train," Ike smiled, finally someone with the same taste as him.

* * *

Marth was sitting in the mess hall, beside Wario.

"Hey, hows yeh doin?" asked Wario to the groggy Marth.

Marth looked over at Wario, speechless, until he threw his head face first onto the table. Needless to say, Wario left, that's when Marth laid his head where Wario was sitting.

"Wario was just sitting there eh?" Toon Link was sitting right in front of him.

"Gah!" Marth pulled his head off of the spot.

"Didja like it?"

"What?"

"It's like putting your head on Wario's butt."

Marth's pupils shrunk.

"Yeah, you liked it."

"No man! No way! I'm not gay!"

"Yeah, sure you're not… Martha."

Marth's face became red; he had never been so insulted in his life, he jumped onto the table and started running after Toon Link.

"You know, Toon Link was shy when he first came here but now… He's quite the smartass." Yoshi was sitting beside Olimar.

"Yeah, if he isn't careful he might get beaten up." Olimar replied.

* * *

"Amazing!" Lucas said as he stared at the Blue Falcon.

"Yep, she's a beauty." Captain Falcon.

"Can-can I?"

"Yeah, sure!"

Lucas opened the passenger's door and sat in the seat.

"I don't know anything about cars… But this is awesome!"

"Heh, I thought you'd like it."

"Wait- who are you again?"

Captain Falcon slapped his hand to his forehead until he said, "Go away… Please."

* * *

"_Well am I making haste or could it be haste is making me  
What's time but a thing to kill or keep or buy or lose or live in  
I gotta go faster  
Keep up the pace  
Just to stay in the human race_"

"I could go supersonic!"

"The problem's chronic!"

Lucario and Ike were listening to some songs, later in the day.

"Y-know who this reminds me of?"

"What?"

Lucario turned down the CD player, "Y-know this reminds me of?"

"Who?"

"So-

* * *

-Nic!" Shadow was running after Sonic, "What is all this?"

"You'll see when we get there!"

_Everyone here is so big on surprises._

The two had arrived at Kirby's door.

"Am I reading this right?" Shadow asked, still panting a little, "Ki-r-b-y"

"Yeah that's it!"

"What's a Kirby?"

"I'll show you!"

"Tou-chy"

Sonic opened the door to Kirby's room to see… Emptyness.

"Kirby?" Sonic yelled into the obviously empty room, "Kirby?"

"Umm, I don't think he's here." Shadow responded to Sonic's yelling.

"Then where would he be?"

At that exact moment a small pink round thing walked out of the bathroom.

"Kirby!" Sonic sped over to the small ball of pinkness.

"This marshmallow is Kirby?"

Kirby glared at Shadow, "M-m-mean."

"He's just surprised, not mean."

"Y-yeah! Come 'ere!"

Kirby slowly crept up to the black hedgehog, clearly it was scared.

"Yeah, just come here."

Soon Kirby was right in front of Shadow, who put his arms around Kirby.

"There, there."

"_Aww_" Sonic put special emphasis on the word. Shadow then let go of Kirby and walked toward Sonic and whispered, "_If you ever tell anyone about this I'll shove your head so far up your ass, you'll crap out your tongue._"

Sonic was shocked, Shadow had just hugged with a pink puffball.

"Err… Ok."

* * *

"Ready Luigi?"

"Yeah! I've always wanted a hot tub!"

"Okay!"

Ness and Luigi were hanging out by the pool and Ness offered to heat it.

"Pk fire!" Ness swung his arm forward and a burst of fire rocketed out of his palm, needless to say, it heated the pool.

"Auggh!" Luigi yelled with all of the shrillness in his voice when he jumped out of the pool.

"Hot?"

"Yeah it's freaking hot!"

"No need for that language."

Luigi was steamed (literally) so he went off to find some ice.

"What's up with Luigi?" Link walked out to the pool.

"Eh, he decided he didn't like hot tubs."

"Hot tubs? I love hot tubs!"

Ness made an evil grin.

* * *

"Yo, Snake!" Toon Link yelled to Snake who was eating mashed potatoes.

"Hello… Who are you?"

"Everyone calls me Toon Link! But you can just call me Tink."

"Heh, Tink."

Toon Link glared at Snake who immediately shut his mouth.

"I have an idea!" Toon Link said as he walked toward Snake. "Let's go for a ride!"

"… On what?"

"An airplane of course!"

"Eh, okay."

They started heading to the small airplane when Toon Link asked, "Your name _is _Snake right?"

"Yeah," Snake answered, "Why?"

"Oh, no reason…" Toon Link had an evil grin on his face (Kinda like Ness).

_Later…_

Snake and Toon Link were riding on the small, self driving airplane.

"This is sooo cool!" Toon Link yelled over the air current.

"Humph, not _ that_ cool."

"Oh, come on! Live a little!"

"Eh, alright." Snake looked out the window, "They all look like ants from down here."

"Isn't it awesome!?"

"Meh, not really."

"You are such a downer."

"Take it or leave it."

Toon Link's eye lids lowered, as if so say, "Whatever" and he pulled Snake out of his seat.

"Wha-! What are you doing?"

Toon Link put a parachute on his back and said, "Snake on a plane!" He then pushed Snake out of the plane, laughing hysterically.

"Auuuuggggh!" Snake yelled as he fell through clouds and sky.

"Let's bring 'er down."

* * *

Link was walking up to Red's room he felt terribly sorry. "Why do I feel this way? I've felt this way about beating anyone else."

He heard music coming from the room but was too occupied to notice, when he opened the door he saw a small tortoise blocking it off, it had it's arms spread out wide.

"Don't worry, Squirt, he's fine."

The small blue tortoise walked up to it's master, who promptly stood up.

"Thanks."

"What do you want?"

"I just came to apologize."

"For what?"

"Well-

"Maybe it's the fact that you're a complete a-hole, or maybe it's that you pick on the new guy, or-

"Okay I get it I've been an ass lately… I'm sorry."

"It's okay, most of the people like that can't admit it."

"Thanks… For forgiving me."

"Eh, no prob… Hey, yeh wanna get some pizza?"

"Yeah, okay."

"What kind? I'm up for Pizza-Pizza myself."

They started to walk out of their room.

"No, way! Pizza Ville is the best"

"Pizza-Pizza!"

"Pizza Ville!"

"Pizza-Pizza"

"Pizza Ville!"

Suddenly ROB shows up out of nowhere, "How about we get Geno's?"

"Shut up ROB!"

"You guys all suck."

"Hey guys!" Suddenly Captain Falcon jumped out of the bushes!

_Where do these guys keep coming from?_, "What do you want?" Red said to the grass stained Captain Falcon.

"I feel like pizza!"

_Crap_, "Where do you want to go?"

"_I_ want to go Domino's."

"Hmm, yeah okay. What about you Link?"

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

Link sighed, "Okay."

They all walked toward the Blue Falcon and opened the door.

"Heh, let's go."

They all got in the racer, it then started up and sped out of the space time continuum and landed in a quiet town.

"What was that?"

"I think I threw up."

"Err… My screen is cracked."

They four walked down the streets, and the townsfolk were… to say the least, scared (You would be to if you saw a guy with a tunic and sword, a racecar driver with an igniting fist, and a robot… there's nothing special about Red).

They finally arrived at the pizza place and sat down when…

"Who is this guy?" A customer said when he saw ROB.

"I don't know, probably some nerd."

"Yeah."

"Is that what you people think of me?" ROB was standing in front of the customers, his eyes glowing.

"Umm… Err… No! No!"

ROB moved back to the table.

"Geez harsh?" Link said with a menu in his face.

"Shut up Link." ROB answered.

"So… What kind of pizza? I only have enough for one." Red said as he came back from the bathroom.

"Well, I personally like the meat-lover's pizza." ROB said.

"Vegetarian." Captain Falcon said, the rest of the brawlers stared at him, "What? I have to keep in shape!"

"Yeah, but I'd think you'd be the kinda guy who likes meat." Link lifted his eyes.

Captain Falcon shrugged, "Then vegetarian it is?"

"No!" ROB interrupted, "We're having meat!"

"Not again."

**Author's Notes**

After weeks of waiting here it is! Chapter 6! Umm... I actually used my friends joke this time! But, on to more important news... I have a good explanation on why it took so long... I was addicted to Maple Story. I'm sorry, really! No! No! Not the chainsaws!


	7. Star Stormed

**Star Stormed**

Lucas slowly crept down the long corridor of the mansion, he had woken up in the middle of the night craving nothing more than some pudding.

Lucas yawned, "I hope it's not far from here."

Lucas had finally come to the mess hall. "Jeez! That was the longest hallway ever!"

He crept even slower in the mess hall, careful not to wake anyone up (in the mess hall?).

He kept walking for what seemed like an eternity until- Bop! Lucas had bumped into something furry, soft.

"What was that?" The soft thing said in a gruff voice.

"Oh, sorry."

It turned around- apparently it saw the fear in his eyes, "Boy, there's no need to be scared."

"Huh? Who- who are you?"

"Child, my name is Wolf."

"Wolf?"

"What? Are your ears stone? Wolf!"

"Okay! Sheesh."

Wolf then lifted his arm and grabbed some ham, he then proceeded to sit on a table.

"Hey, can you help me?" Lucas said in a soft voice, still trembling.

"Heh, okay." Wolf put his ham down and reached into the refrigerator he stretched his arm forward until he touched some plastic, "Here you are," He handed the pudding cup to Lucas.

"Th- thank you." Lucas then opened a drawer and grabbed a spoon, he walked and sat onto the same table as Wolf. "I thought you were mean?"

"Ah yes- it's a long story...

* * *

"And remember when ROB scolded those two idiots?"

"Yeah!"

Red and Link were hanging out, when Samus walked in the room.

"Hey Samus." Red said, trying not to sound infatuated.

"Hey Red, have you seen Pit?"

"No-

"Yes! He said he went to play soccer." Link interrupted trying desperately to get Samus out of the room.

"Eh, I don't like soccer." Samus answered as she sat on a couch to watch television.

Link cursed under his breath.

"What's wrong with her here?" Red whispered to Link.

"Because with Ms. Strict here, we can't talk about guy stuff."

"What? Is that bad?"

"Like chicks."

"It's bad." Red leaned closer, "What do we do?"

"We-

"Can you guys quit whispering? I can hear you from here." Samus snapped.

The two teenagers walked out of the room.

"Now what?" Red asked when they were out of Samus' ear shot.

"How about... We Rick Roll the entire mansion!"

Red envisioned the many brawlers throwing things at them, "Maybe not."

"Well then... How 'bout we take every brawlers favorite thing and burn 'em!

"Okay, one: That's cruel and two: We'd be killed."

"Then what do we do?"

"I have an idea..."

* * *

Fox was walking in the mess hall where he saw two boys Ness, and Lucas droopy eyed and tired.

"You guys don't look too well." Fox said to the boys, who just groaned, "What's up?"

Ness looked up, "Puberty."

Fox looked surprised, "Uh, huh, and you?"

"Angst." Lucas replied.

Fox walked away, _Jeez what a couple of freaks._

"Hey man," Falco said to Fox as he sat down.

"How's it goin'?" Fox asked his partner.

"Eh, not great."

Wolf then walked and sat down at their table.

"Hey."

"Tired too?" Falco asked as he dipped his spoon into the serial.

Wolf sighed, "Yes, I can't seem to get that boy out of my mind."

"What boy?" Fox looked even more surprised, _Wolf has a boy?_

"He was very timid and shy, I couldn't see too much in the dark, but had a striped shirt."

"Hmm, I'm a complete blank!" Falco confessed.

Fox lowered his eye lids, "The only timid, shy, and striped shirt kid we know is..."

Falco looked confused.

"Lucas."

* * *

_In the ATM room_

A trophy is sitting on top of a shelf, he is one of Ness's best friends... Jeff.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ness and Lucas are outside.

"You ready?" Ness said to his companion.  
Lucas sighed, "Yes."

"Alright. Poo, thanks. Pk, StarStorm!" Ness's hands shot up into the air and suddenly rocks from space started falling toward... where they were.

"The Devil! He's taking revenge!" Link shouted as he bolted into the courtyard.

* * *

_Back to the ATM room_

Crashing rocks, shaking ground, and breaking shelves. The Jeff trophy flew into the ATM and suddenly the screams and crunching started again.

* * *

Luigi jumped and hopped from platform to platform.

"You're never gonna make it!" Mario yelled to his brother from the ground.

"You wanna bet?" Luigi jumped up and grabbed the next ledge and pulled himself up.

"What are you guys doing?" Yoshi had walked up to them.

"I posed Luigi with a challenge, he has to get to the top of all these platforms."

"Ahh... How is supposed to do that?"

"He can't, it's impossible."

Yoshi smirked and stared at the struggling plumber. Luigi was jumping as hard as he can but he couldn't get to the next ledge.

"It's impossible! Quit now!" Mario yelled again.

"Bite me!" Luigi yelled back.

Luigi jumped and jumped for what seemed like hours, until he finally grabbed the edge.

"No way! I couldn't do it! How can he?"

"It just proves how much more better of a jumper I am!"

_That didn't even make sense,_ "I can jump way higher than you!"

"Let's see then!"

Mario rocketed onto one platform, then the next, and so on, until he was at the final platform.

"Come on!" Luigi yelled to his struggling brother.

Mario kept jumping until he finally got high enough to reach the ledge, he grabbed it as his brother helped him he realized. He would probably be dead right now if it weren't for Luigi.

"Oh thank you! Thank you!" Mario said as he hugged his brother.

"Err... Mario?"

"Yes dear brother?"

"You're choking me..."

Mario looked up to his brother who, was literally, blue in the face.

"Sorry!" Mario let go of his brother.

* * *

He ran down the hall as fast as he could, "Ness! Ness!" The boy of question had blonde hair, eye glasses, and a boarding school uniform. He kept running, faster and faster, he pulled a Skip Sandwich out of his bag and bit into it, he started running faster, until he finally came across Ness.

"Ness! Ness! Man, am I glad to see you here!" The boy said to Ness, who stared blankly at him.

"Do you know this guy?" Lucas asked, shivering at the sight of the Multi Bottle rocket.

"J- Jeff?" Ness couldn't believe it, Jeff!

"Yeah!" Jeff answered, exhausted after the running.

"Jeff?" Lucas asked Ness, "_That _Jeff?"

"Has the kid told yeh about me?"

"You're the same age as me."

"Whatever."

"Lucas, this is Jeff, Jeff, Lucas."

"Nice to meet you!" Jeff enthusiastically blurted out.

"You... too..." Lucas leaned over to Ness, "Are you sure this is Jeff? He looks nerdy."

"You wanna see nerdy?" Ness looked to Jeff, "Show him your Gaia Beam!"

Jeff pulled out a green ray gun, it had a red bomb on it, and he had it pointed at a wall.

"K, now fire!" At the sound of Ness's voice Jeff blasted a hole in the wall.

"What the heck?" Lucas asked as he stared at the gigantic hole in the wall.

"I know." Ness said as he walked up to Jeff, "You wanna meet one of Lucas's friends?"

"Umm... Sure." Jeff answered insincerely.

So the three boys walked to the pool where Wolf and Falco were talking.

"And then I said "I can't let you do that Star Fox" It was hysterical!"

"I know! I was there!" Falco looked at Jeff, "You look like a smart kid."

"Yeah, I'm often told that."

"Have you got a laser?"

"One I can fire?"

"Yeah!"

"Of course!" Jeff pulled his Gaia Beam out of his pocket.

"Niiiiice!" Falco exclaimed as he looked, "How- how did you build that?"

"Simple, want to see?"

"Yeah! Hand it over!" Falco forcefully grabbed the Gaia Beam right out of Jeff's hands.

"Umm, you shouldn't do tha-

* * *

Kirby was looking out a window when he saw an explosion of green and red coming from the pool.

* * *

"Ow." A voice came from the smoke.

* * *

"So many transfer requsts, Red wants to be with Link, Lucario with Ike, Olimar as far away from Snake as possible..."

The door to Mario's office suddenly swung open and Falco ran in, covered with soot.

"I want a room with Jeff!"

Mario bashed his head against his desk.

"Please? Pleeeeeease?"

"Fine! Just leave me alone."

"Sweet!"

Falco dashed out of the room as fast as he came in.

_Later that night..._

Jeff was sitting at a desk fixing his Gaia Beam.

"What are you doing? Man." Falco asked as he awoke, "It's like... 1:04."

Jeff looked back at his newfound friend "I'm just working on my-

"What? Your what?"

Jeff turned around and started giggling

"What?"

"Your hair!" He answered.

"I know, I have bed-head."

"No, man! You have bed-head every where!"

Falco slumped back down on his pillow, "Whatever."

"Don't worry man, I have bed-head all the time."

"You're never asleep to have it."

"That may be, but it's not easy keepin' this bowl-cut."

Falco smiled, and fell asleep soon after, while Jeff kept working...

**Author's Notes**

Umm, no much to say, except that I'm sorry this was late,and also **review!**

* * *


	8. Filler, In Case You Hadn't Noticed

Red and Link were standing on a stage with a curtin behind them.

"Are you sure they won't kill us?" Red whispered anxiously

"Not positive." Link whispered back, he raised his voice, "Ladies and gentlemen! Boys and girls! Get ready for the biggest show ever seen!"

The crowd was anxious too, they never knew what to expect from Link.

"There is no way he's planning something." Lucas said to Wolf.

"You can bet that." Wolf Said after something brown had dripped on him.

"Is that what I think it is?" Lucas pointed at the stuff on Wolf's shoulder.

Wolf licked it, "No, it's…"

"What?"

"It's… chocolate pudding."

Lucas had a strange look on his face, he looked up. There was a bucket filled to the brim with chocolate pudding.

"Oh crap." Lucas grabbed Wolf's hand and ran, dragging Wolf along.

"Where are we going, boy?"

"Were gonna be splattered by chocolate pudding!"

They passed Ness on their way, "Ness follow us!"

Ness ran with them, until they were all out of the rec. room.

Meanwhile…

"Are you guys ready for the show of your life?!" Link yelled to the crowd of 30.

"**Yeah!**"

"Let's do this." Link whispered to Red, who promptly pushed the red button.

A large rumble came from the ceiling, everyone looked up.

Mario cursed loudly as a giant wave of chocolate pudding spilled onto cast.

Red and Link started to run immediately, while Ness, Lucas, and Wolf started to laugh hysterically.

**Author's Notes**

Okay so here's a filler for yeh (My first chapter this summer and it's filler!). The reason? Well, I finally got my laptop fixed up, but guess what? They found another problem! Time to send it in! Anyway, I'm writing this on a different computer, that's why it's filler. Enjoy (Seriously, do it.)!

* * *


	9. Toon Link's Demise

**Toon Link's Demise**

Jeff sat on the top of the roof of the mansion, covered in sweat, he held his new and improved Gaia Beam in his hands, waiting to pull the trigger.

"Are you gonna shoot or what?"

Jeff turned around and caught Falco with his eye, "Hi here, I'm just about to-

"You wouldn't if I wasn't here."

"Whatever." Jeff readied his gun and pointed it toward the dark clouds forming over the courtyard, he reluctantly pulled the trigger and...

_BOOM!!_ The power burst from the Gaia Beam rocketed from the pistol strait into the clouds, dissolving them. Jeff looked down upon the brawlers getting wet.

"This is the second time I've been splattered with something this week." Marth complained.

"Be lucky it's rain, do you have any idea how long it took to get that pudding out of my fur?" Fox questioned.

"That was pudding?"

Jeff looked at the monstrosity he created, "Holy crap."

* * *

_Gulp, gulp, gulp_ Kirby ate one after another.

"We're running out!" Sonic said as he threw another apple at Kirby.

"Well then stop feeding him." Shadow said as he leaned against a nearby cafeteria bench.

"No!" Sonic said, "He's my bestest friend! I'll do anything for him!"

"What about Tails?" Shadow asked.

"What _about_ Tails?"

Shadow pinched his forehead. "Look, everyone is outside having fun, and we're, we're, feeding this... thing!"

Sonic looked disgusted, "If you don't like Kirby, then fine! Leave! But I'm staying."

Kirby looked completely oblivious, all he cared about at the moment was the fridge behind the mess hall counter, he slowly walked toward it.

"Alright then, I'm leaving." Shadow calmly ended the conversation and walked away.

"Fine!" Sonic yelled, "Come on Kirby we- Sonic saw Kirby open the door of the fridge and eat everything in there.

Sonic looked sternly at the small pink, menace. "Just great..."

* * *

Pikachu stood proudly atop the hill, looking down upon Squirtle, waiting. Squirtle unleashed a waterfall that carried him up the hill and when he was in range, he delivered a powerful kick to Pikachu's face.

"_How did I not see that coming?_" Pikachu stood up and punched Squirtle square in the face.

"_Is that all?_" Squirtle seemed unharmed, completely unmovable.

Pikachu released an electric jolt which blasted Squirtle backward over the hill, and to the ground.

"_How'd yeh like that?_" Pikachu taunted from the hill.

Squirtle grunted, and blasted water at Pikachu and knocked him to the other side of the mountain. But, as soon as he had disappeared, he reappeared flying over the hill, encased in blue electricity, he rammed into Squirtle, knocking him out.

"_Think twice before you challenge me._"

Red picked Squirtle up and ran to the infirmary.

* * *

"So, I'm thinking of getting a car..."

"What? You have a fricken tea table you can fly on! And besides, you're not old enough to drive."

Lucas glared at Ness, "Whatever. It's just, that, I was in Captain Falcon's car and-

"And?" Ness raised an eyebrow.

"It... was... awesome!" Lucas squealed.

"Oh yeah? Follow me." Ness started walking toward the front door.

When they arrived outside, hey came across Captain Falcon washing his car.

"This is a traumatizing image." Lucas whispered to Ness.

"Indeed."

The two waited... and waited... and waited. Until Captain Falcon had left his car.

The two walked up to it and opened the door, "Doesn't he have locks?"

Ness shrugged, and put the key in the ignition.

"How'd you get that?"

"You don't want to know."

"No, I really do."

Ness rolled his eyes and started up the car, he shifted it into "drive" the racer started up and roared.

"I don't think this is a-

Lucas was cut off by the roar of the engine.

"Don't be such a worry-wart! I can drive you know."

Lucas looked at him strangely, "You're thirteen years old. I doubt you've ever driven a car."

"...Shut up." Ness pressed his foot against the gas pedal of the car, causing it to move slowly forward. Ness pushed harder, the racer started moving faster. Ness jammed his foot down onto the gas pedal and the hovercraft zipped into top speed. Ness gripped the steering wheel for dear life; he glanced over to Lucas and saw the surprise on his face.

"What the hell?" Link looked over to the speeding race car.

"I'm not surprised." Link looked beside him to see Lucario, with crossed arms and a stern look on his face.

"Ah, crap." Captain Falcon ran up to the duo and saw the disaster unfolding before his very eyes, "What. The. Hell?"

"That's what I said!"

Lucas reached over to the door handle then looked at Ness, who shook his head.

"What? Why?"

"Because, if you get out, you'll be dead."

Lucas nodded. Ness turned the Blue Falcon around and sped toward a ramp, only this ramp was facing right at the mansion!

"Uhh, Ness?"

"Yeah?" Ness turned toward his companion.

"We're heading straight into the house."

Ness nodded, "Yeah, so?"

Lucas closed his eyes and took a deep breath and looked Ness right in the eyes, "We're going to freaking die!" He grabbed Ness's shoulders and shook him.

"Don't worry. I've got it all covered."

Lucas sighed and shrugged, "I guess I have to trust you..."

Ness drove off the ramp and broke a window as he collided into the mansion, he drove through the hallways, passing many people. He kept driving until he crashed out another window.

"You're crazy." Lucas patted Ness on the shoulder.

Ness put a comforting look on his face, while Captain Falcon walked up to the racer.

"We're in for it now."

* * *

Mario was sitting in the mess hall eating lasagna alone, he appreciated the time alone the cast gave him. Due to the amount of work he had to do, he liked being alone. Just then Link walked into the room.

"Yes Link?" Mario questioned.

"Do you have like, eyes on the back of your head?" Link responded.

"Yep, now what-a is it?"

"I think you should attend to Ness and Lucas."

"Why? They're-a boys."

"Heh, nice enough to wreck the Blue Falcon."

Mario raised an eyebrow, "They did-a what?"

"Wrecked the Blue Falcon."

"That's the-a only way-

"I'm sorry, that accent is really bugging me."

"This is how I-a talk."

"I know, but it seems that some kind of... person is controlling us... and he's sucking with that accent."

"That absurd-a."

"Whatever. You have to see this."

Alright, alright." Mario stood up and followed Link outside.

Mario walked into the courtyard and spotted Ness and Lucas standing beside a trashed Blue Falcon.

"What's-a going on here?" Mario inquired, as he looked at Ness suspiciously.

"We just-

"These... delinquents ruined my Blue Falcon!" Captain Falcon yelled in Mario's face.

"Just calm down." Mario reassured.

"You'd better pay for this!" Captain Falcon yelled once again.

"I won't have to."

"What? Of course you will?"

Mario snapped his fingers and the Blue Falcon was fully repaired.

"How did you do that?"

"Magic." Mario started to walk away.

"Wait!" Captain Falcon yelled.

"What?"

"What's with the accent?"

* * *

Ike was lying on the grass, waiting.

"Hey, man. What's up?" Lucario sat down beside Ike.

"Hey." Ike said.

Lucario let out a fake cough, "What's going through your head?" He asked.

Ike grunted, "I just lost a battle."

"Well that's not so bad."

"To Yoshi."

"Oh God."

Lucario eyed Ike's sword, "Can I see that?"

Ike looked at Lucario questioningly, "I guess so."

Ike handed Lucario his sword.

"So this is the Ragnell, huh?"

Ike sighed, "Yup."

Lucario held the giant with two hands, "How can you hold this?"

"Simple." Ike took his sword back, "Lemme show you."

Ike set his sword in front of him. He pulled it back and swung with all his might. This created a gush of wind which, in turn, created a tremor in the long grass ahead of him.

"Holy Arceus!" Lucario stared at the grass.

Ike, without noticing Lucario, threw his sword like a boomerang; it cut all of the grass that had been separated.

"Are you guys like, gay or something?"

Ike turned around and saw Toon Link standing behind him.

"What do you want, squirt?"

"Why, I don't want anything."

"Well then, why are you here?"

"Cuz."

Ike took a deep breath, "Listen, kid." He started, "I think you should get going."

"Who are you to tell me what to do?" Toon Link exclaimed, "You're not my mom!"

Ike started to get angry, "Look, kid. I don't want to do this."

Ike pulled his sword back, when Lucario put his on his shoulder.

"It's not worth it."

Toon Link unsheathed his sword, "You wanna piece of me?"

"Yeah! Yeah, I do!"

Lucario sat down away from the duo, "Fine. Do what you want, but don't blame me when you're locked in the cellar."

"Cellar?" Ike thought about backing off but, too late, Link had already ran toward Ike, he swung his sword at Ike, but no avail, as Ike blocked and countered, sending Toon Link flying across the grassy plains.

"Cheap... shot."

Toon Link stood up and ran toward Ike, ready to swing again. Ike blocked again and hit Toon Link's shield he was sent flying yet again.

"Give it up, kid." Ike taunted.

"No... way." Toon Link reached into tunic and pulled out a lit bomb, he threw it at Ike.

"Damn." Ike grabbed the bomb out of the air and threw it back at Toon Link.

"Son of a-" The bomb exploded, sending Toon Link flying into the sunset.

"Now that's done." Ike looked back at Lucario.

"Now what?"

"Wanna go watch a movie?"

"Sure."

The two friends walked back into the mansion.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Notice how I said "friends"? No yaoi. _Ever_. Anyway, here's number 8! (I don't count fillers) It didn't take long to redo the _entire _chapter, after I deleted it! So review... please?


	10. Wait, It's My Birthday?

**Wait, It's My Birthday?**

_9:00 AM August 11, 2008_

"Dude, did you hear?" Link said as he ran up to Pit, who was sitting on the rec-room's couch.

"Hear what?" Pit answered.

Link leaned over to Pit, and whispered, "It's RedHacker's birthday."

"It is?" Pit yelled in excitement.

"Shhh! We can't let him hear!"

"Why not? He would know. It's his birthday."

"We're planning a surprise party."

Pit resisted the urge to yell. "What's he turning?"

"I don't know."

"Well, what are we doing here?" Pit asked, "Aren't we supposed to be preparing?"

"Hell no."

"Well then-"

"Samus has it covered."

Pit sighed, "She is so perfect..."

"Yeah, whatever." Link rolled his eyes, "We have to get a gift." Link walked toward the door, he looked back and saw Pit still standing there, like an idiot. Link dragged him by his arm, "Come on, lover-boy."

* * *

"'Kay, so we're in charge of food." Sonic stood in the mess hall looking around for food.

"You're never going to find food like that." Shadow said from inside of the fridge, "You have to look!"

Sonic sighed, "Fine!" He opened a cabinet and found some cake mix. "Let's bake a cake!" He cried, in glee.

"You."

"Fine!" Sonic poured it in a bowl and started stirring. He stirred and stirred.

"You have to put eggs in, genius."

Sonic stuck his tongue out at Shadow, and reached for some eggs, which he quickly dropped onto the floor.

"Nice work, you just dropped the entire months supply of eggs."

Sonic glared at Shadow and pulled all of his spare change and counted it. He quickly ran out the door and toward Captain Falcon.

"What an ignoramus." Shadow continued looking through the refrigerator.

* * *

Lucas and Ness carefully held onto their gift, as if their lives depended on it.

"Don't. Drop it." Ness said strictly.

"Dude it's like an empty box. How could I possibly drop it?" Lucas asked, "And besides, if I do drop it, how what could possibly happen?"

"A lot of things."

"What?"

"Nothing. Let's just put this thing where it's safe."

"Why? Who could possibly want it?"

"Trust me. A lot of people want this."

They carefully rushed into their room, dismissing anyone who would ask about it.

"Okay, we're in lock-down. Show me what's in that box!"

Ness slowly opened the box, and an awing look came upon Lucas' face.

"No way..." Were the only words that could escape his lips.

* * *

Samus ran around the gymnasium, putting decorations everywhere. She had streamers, balloons, and not to mention, a giant sign that said "Happy Birthday" on it.

"Phew!" Samus rubbed the sweat off of her forehead, "He had better appreciate this."

She walked out of the gymnasium.

"Watching Samus work is making me thirsty!" King Dedede hopped off of the stage and walked out of the gym too.

"So, now it's just you and me." Red sat there, beside Luigi.

"Yep."

"Why aren't you doing anything for him?" Red asked.

"Am I supposed to celebrate he person who put me in this Hell-hole?"

"You make a good point, but if it weren't for him, we'd be fighting each other."

"We are anyway, it's just instead of a stage, we fight here." Luigi stood up, "And, he can make us do whatever he wants! I mean, he could make me go jump off a cliff right now!"

"Yeah. But he isn't."

Luigi got up and walked out of the gym as well.

* * *

"How do you make punch?" Sonic asked as he put the cake in the oven.

Shadow shrugged, "Because making punch is sooooo hard, right?"

"Just tell me."

Shadow stood up from where he was sitting.

"It's simple. You pour the crystals in the bowl and pour water in."

"It's gotta be more to it!"

"Nope."

Sonic poured the juice crystals in the bowl, "Like that?"

"Yeah." Shadow did a double take, "Why don't you make real punch?"

"Because it's haaard!"

Shadow sighed, "You're going nowhere in life."

* * *

Ness and Lucas hid their present under a tarp as they walked toward the gym.

"Do we really need a tarp?" Lucas asked, "Couldn't we just let everyone see it?"

"No." Was all Ness said.

"Err, okay."

They eventually reached the gymnasium. As Lucas opened the door, he spotted Red sitting on the stage. Lucas let go of the box.

"Hey, man. What's up?" Lucas asked.

Red sighed, "I don't have anything."

"Don't worry! I'll help you!"

Red smiled, "Do you know what he likes?"

"I know he's a huge Mother fan."

"Who's Mother?"

"Nevermind."

"Hmm... does he have a Wii?"

"Who doesn't?"

Red nodded, "Alright, so... what?"

* * *

I looked up at what I had created. It was, to say the very least, beautiful. The orchard in front had many different kinds of flowers. The mansion itself was bigger than any other I've seen before. At the front door stood a lone figure, clothed in red, he motioned for me to come in.

"Hey Mario!"

"Why hello there Mr..."

"Just call me Red."

Mario nodded, "Red, I would like for you to take a tour of our home."

I shook his hand, "Gladly!"

"My, you seem excited."

I looked to where the voice was coming from, when I turned around, I was surprised to see Wolf, looking triumphant.

"Wolf! It's such an honor to meet you!" I shook his hand also.

Wolf scoffed, "Yeah, right." He shot me a look and walked away.

"What's his problem?" I asked Mario.

Mario rolled his eyes, "He's... Wolf."

I nodded, "'Kay..."

"How 'bout he take you for a tour?" Mario asked.

"Totally!"

* * *

"Dude! He's here, he's here!" Falco was panicking.

"Calm down, man." ROB said as he spray painted himself golden.

"I don't have a gift, man!" Falco exclaimed once again.

"That's a problem."

Falco looked beside himself to see Jeff lying down on his bed.

"Get outta my bed!" Falco shouted as Jeff stood up.

"So what were you planning?"

"How about we all give him one gift, together." ROB asked.

"That's the best idea today!" Falco said as he looked at Jeff, "Start thinking of things, 'kay, Jeff?"

Jeff sighed, "Fine. But you guys'll have to do everything I tell you to, got it?"

The two nodded their heads, knowing that they'd regret it.

* * *

"And this is Toon Link, and Red's room." Mario held out a hand.

I walked up to Toon Link's bed, "Yeah! And this is where Toon Link's diary is..."

Mario raised an eyebrow.

"Err... nevermind."

"Anyway, let's keep going." Mario said as he made a motion with his hand.

I nodded, "Where to now?"

"How about the recreation room?"

"Lead the way!"

We walked for what seemed like an eternity.

"So, Mr. Red."

I turned my attention to Mario, "Yeah?"

"You're a big gamer?"

I rubbed my chin, "Well, I don't know about that. I mean, I created all of this, right?"

Mario nodded, "Well, not us."

I lowered my eyelids, "You know what I mean."

We finally reached the rec room, when we entered, I saw two people, one playing a video game and the other meditating.

"Lucario! Ike!" I yelled to them.

"Umm, who are you?"

I dug my forehead into my palm, "RedHacker?"

"Red- what?"

"RedHacker! R-e-d-H-a-c-k-e-r!"

"That's the strangest name I've heard." Ike replied.

I sighed, "I created this house."

"Really?" Lucario broke his meditation.

"Err, yeah."

"That's all well and good, but I'm losing, so if you'll excuse me."

I nodded, "Alright see ya!"

Mario and I walked out of the room.

"How come they don't know who I am?"

"Well, the way you made this, they had no idea what was happening, they were just dropped into the mansion."

"Are you usually this boring?"

Mario chuckled, "Not all the time..."

* * *

"Is everything in place?" Samus yelled to the other brawlers.

"Yup!"

"Got it!"

"Totally!"

"Good." Samus sat down on a chair, "I can't believe I did this alone."

The other brawlers were already sitting down.

"You guys are so lazy." Samus complained.

Suddenly, Ike crashed through a door, "He's here!"

"Didn't someone already say this?" Samus asked herself.

"Is everything together?"

"Yup."

"And he's staying for tonight?" Ike asked Samus.

"Yup."

"Where's he staying?"

"Yup." Samus shook her head, "Sorry. He is..." She thought for a moment, "Staying with Red."

"How ironic." Ike said calmly.

* * *

_That night..._

"I can't sleep." I told myself, "I wonder what's going on in the gym?"

I slowly crept down the hall.

"This hall is going on forever!" I quietly exclaimed.

I soon found myself walking into the mess hall. I walked through the large room and soon I saw a furry figure rummaging through the fridge.

"W-Wolf?" I stammered.

"Who's there?" Wolf looked back.

"It's me, Red."

"Which one?"

I rolled my eyes, "Just turn around."

Wolf turned around and saw me, he grunted. "Kid."

"Do you know where the gymnasium is?"

"You should know. You created this place."

"Why are you so bitter?"

"I didn't ask to be put here." Wolf replied coldly.

"Well, guess what? You are." I pointed at him, "So you really should just stop your bitching and make the best of it!"

Wolf grunted, "Whatever."

I walked back to my room where Red was, lied down and fell asleep.

* * *

_4:30 PM August 12, 2008_

Mario walked into my room and pushed me, "Get up!" He shoved me again.

I sat up on my bed, "What?"

"Come on, we're going to the gym."

"But it's only like-" I glanced over to the digital clock, "Four- four thirty?"

"PM." Mario informed.

"I can't believe I slept that long." I rubbed my eyes and stood up, "Lemme just put some clothes on..."

Mario nodded.

"Alone."

Mario nodded once more and walked out the door.

"He's coming, I can smell it." Wolf whispered to the other brawlers as he turned out the lights.

As if on cue someone walked in the door, "Why am I here again, Mario?"

"You'll see." Mario slowly reached for the lights and flicked them.

"Surprise!" The entire cast yelled.

"Gahh!" I jumped, it really was a surprise

The brawlers looked at me. I wore a green shirt, that in sloppy writing said, "It's only illegal if you get caught" I had was wearing black jeans, my stomach sagged over, clearly over weight.

"_This _is the guy?" Pit asked.

"Yeah, him?"

I nodded, "Yup!" I walked up to Link, "It's an honor to meet you, Link."

"Err... thanks?"

Ness held a box in his hands, Lucas quickly followed, "We got you a gift..."

"Really?" I asked, "What is it?"

The two boys opened the present, I looked in awe as the box said "MOTHER 3 Deluxe" though, it didn't look like a regular Mother 3 case, everything on it was English.

"Is this...?"

"Yup! It's in English!"

"But how did you...?"

"I did things I shouldn't have." Ness whispered.

"Err, thanks but, I don't wanna know."

"We got one too!" Falco came running towards me like an ecstatic child.

"Sure!" I said.

Jeff, was standing behind Falco, "Boy, have we got something for you!"

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

Jeff clicked a button on a remote, "You'd better get down..."

Suddenly an explosion was heard, we looked out the window to see what it was.

"Is that... ROB?" I asked in amazement.

"Yup." Jeff replied calmly.

"That- that's beautiful."

"Thought you'd like it." Jeff boasted.

_Later..._

"This was an amazing day, guys." I smiled, "Thanks... a lot."

"Hey, no problem! We enjoyed it too." Mario said.

"I have to go now, I've been up way too late."

"Alright, we'll see you..."

"Next year." I turned around and slowly started walking away, "This is a great day to turn thirteen..."

Link put a hand on my shoulder.

"I shouldn't have said that."

Link smiled, "Nope."

* * *

**Author's Notes**

I know, I'm selfish, but come on! This is my longest chapter, (figures) and it wasn't _that _bad (by the way, my birthday isn't actually 'till the twelfth). Also, I wont be here for a week, I'm going out of town, it's a trip to a cottage (nope, no computer). Anyway, on the lighter side of things, I've started working on an EarthBound Fan Fic, (well, not that excactly) it'll be adventurous, exciting, and dangerous, what I wanna know is if I should go through with it. I'll probably have the first chapter up by...I dunno, but it'll be up... when it is, gimme your opinions on whether I should or not. 'Kay?


	11. A Whole Buncha Wackyness

**A Whole Bunch-a Wackyness**

He took a sip from his Pepsi and stared at the painting in front of him.

"So, what do you think?" Peach looked thoughtfully at him.

"Do you really want to know what I think?" He raised an eyebrow at the Princess.

"Yeah! Yeah, I do!"

He sighed, "It looks terrible, the color co-ordination is totally off, and I just... don't feel it."

She turned red, and gulped.

"You're just so mean!"

"Hey, I was just doing what you asked."

She raised her hand to hit him, but sighed and walked away.

* * *

As King Dedede walked down the hall to the rec-room he passed Peach, he said hi but didn't get a response. He entered the rec-room to see Meta Knight with a can of Pepsi in his hand, watching television.

"What crawled up her butt?" Dedede asked as he sat down beside Meta Knight.

"Her painting was terrible so she stormed out of here."

"You mean you _told _her, her painting was terrible."

"Yeah, basically."

"Do you have any idea about other people's feelings?"

"-Coming from the guy who steals an entire kingdoms worth of food."

"Just answer my question."

"Of course I do, I can't have her going and getting shot down by an art gallery." He looked Dedede right in the eyes, "Better I tell her than a professional."

Dedede nodded, "I guess so."

"Besides, it did suck pretty bad."

Dedede chuckled, "I didn't know you had a sense of humor!"

* * *

Three people stood in front of the pool.

"-You guys ready?" The first asked.

The others nodded.

"Okay."

The three ran toward the pool, but only two jumped in. The third stopped right before he reached the edge.

"You jerk!"

"Dick!"

The third chuckled, he stood there, laughing and not noticing Ganondorf behind him.

"Hey, kid."

He looked behind him, he saw a foot coming toward his stomach.

"This. Is. SPARTA!" Ganondorf pushed the child into the pool with his foot, "So, Toon Link. Did you like my Sparta kick?"

Toon Link scoffed, "You and your internet stuff."

* * *

"_Hey, listen! Hey, listen! Hey, listen!"_

"Would you just pick up the phone?" Link complained.

_Click!_ Pit opened his phone, "Yello!"

"Hey." It was Samus, her voice was as soft and beautiful as ever.

"Oh, hey!"

"Can you come out to the courtyard?"

"What's wrong?"

"Just –be there."

"O-okay."

"What's up?" Link questioned.

Pit shrugged, "I dunno, she told me to meet her in the courtyard."

Link frowned, "Don't worry, man."

"What?"

"Come right back here, okay?"

"Eh, sure."

Pit walked out of the room.

"Poor dude..."

* * *

Samus sat down on a bench in the courtyard. _I don't want to do this to you, Pit. _She spotted Pit walking toward her, _Okay, I can't hold off anymore._

"Hey, Sammy!" Pit's voice echoed in her ear.

"H –hey, Pit"

"What did you need to talk to me about?"

"I –I don't think we should be together."

Pit's eyes widened, "But-"

"No."

"Why?"

Samus lowered her head, "Because, you just–don't spend enough time with me."

"Okay then."

Samus pulled her head up so fast, she must have gotten whip-lash, "You're not mad? Or sad?"

"No. It's your choice. I won't force you to feel bad about what you did."

"Thanks."

"Well, I have to meet Link. Goodbye."

Pit walked toward the mansion, as he walked away a tear dripped down his face.

* * *

"Do you honestly think you can do that?"

"Yeah, totally."

"Alright, fine. But if you screw this up-"

"I won't. You can trust me."

Mario smiled, "Alright. You can cook."

"Yes!" Fox dived for the door and left.

"I am such a good person."

* * *

"You were right."

"Told yeh."

"Oh, well. It was fun."

"What? You can't just give up!"

He raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"We have to get you a new girlfriend!"

"Dude, there are like, 3 girls here."

"Oh, yeah. Right."

"You wanna do something?"

"Like what?"

"Movies?"

"Sure."

Pit and Link walked out the door.

* * *

_Zoom!_

"What was that?" Ike asked.

"Oh, it was just Sonic."

Ike looked over to a bench and saw Shadow, cross-legged sitting with a newspaper in his hand.

"Hey there, Shadow!"

Shadow raised a hand, "Hello, there."

"I haven't seen you much."

"Yeah, I'm usually hanging out with the blue tornado here."

Ike smirked, "Nice. What are you doing?"

Shadow looked into Ike's eyes, "Baby sitting."

Ike raised an eyebrow.

"Him." Shadow answered to the gesture.

Sonic stopped in his tracks, "Sup guys!"

"Hey, Sonic." Ike said.

"Hey! What's you're name?"

"Uhh, Ike."

"Oh, right! Ike!"

"Heh, yeah."

"Look, as enticing this conversation is... I've gotta get going." Shadow said, sarcastically

"Right, see you!" Ike yelled to the running hedgehog.

* * *

He sprinkled spices elegantly into the stew.

"You know? I'm almost embarrassed."

"You're not the one wearing the apron."

Falco and Wolf chuckled.

"Guys! What do you want in your stew?" Fox asked as he put more spices in.

"Anything. Nothin' spicy."

"Yeah, me too."

"Alright." Fox turned around and smiled devilishly.

"Hey, Fox! How's it going?" Mario walked into the almost empty mess hall.

"What's up G-money?" Wolf said sarcastically.

Mario glared at Wolf, "We have enough obscure references without you makin' it worse."

"What do you need, Mario?" Fox asked politely.

"Just checkin' to see how you're doing."

"Well... what do you think Donkey Kong would like?"

"Eh, just get him a banana."

Fox shrugged, "Okay."

* * *

Snake smashed the sandbag with his rough fist, it flew across the room.

"You've got a pretty good punch." He looked behind him, Captain Falcon had his hands in his pockets, "But I've got a better one."

"You think you can knock it farther than me?"

He smirked, "I know I can."

"Prove it!"

* * *

"Will you stop poking me?" Lucas brushed Toon Link off.

Toon Link dug his fingers into Lucas's shoulder.

"Stop!"

He did it again.

"This is starting to hurt."

He picked a different spot on Lucas's shoulder and did it again.

"Quit it!"

He did it again.

"Sto- sto stop..." Lucas fell onto the ground, unconscious.

Toon Link looked at Lucas's unconscious boy and started to panic.

_What do I do? _

Toon Link grabbed Lucas and hoisted him over his shoulder.

_Now what?_

He ran toward the mansion, toward Mario's office.

"Mario! Mario!" Toon Link burst through the door.

Mario sighed loudly, "If you've come to egg my office again, I'm still cleaning up from about an hour ago."

"No, no!" Toon Link laid Lucas on the floor. "It's Lucas!"

Mario quickly hopped out of his seat and ran to Lucas, "He's just unconscious, no bruises or anything." Mario looked up at Toon Link, "What did you do?"

_Toon Link explained all that happened._

Mario smiled.

"What?"

"It was only a matter of time."

" 'Till what?"

"Until you hurt someone, with your "jokes"

* * *

Snake stood in front of a sandbag, beside Captain Falcon.

"Ready?" Snake asked.

"Do you even need to ask? You start."

Snake threw his blunt fist at the sand bag, the force knocked it back five meters.

"Beat that."

Captain falcon laughed, "You have no idea."

He cocked his arm back. He smiled and brought it forward, his fist suddenly ignited, "Falcon PAWNCH!"

The sandbag flew farther than Snake could see.

"That's- that's not humanly possible..."

"I guess I'm just superhuman."

"No, no such thing."

"Lemme prove you wrong."

Captain Falcon punched another sandbag, this time it went farther.

* * *

There was many people clamoring at the mess hall that night, they were talking about whether or not Fox would make anything decent, or if he would kill them. Either way, they were hungry.

"Attention, everyone!" Fox banged two frying pans together, "I have made special personalized meals for you all!"

People cheered, and people laughed.

"How could he know what I desire?" Wario asked nobody.

"You're Wario, you'll eat anything with garlic in it." Yoshi answered, much to Wario's dismay.

And that's just what he got, a steaming plate of garlic, most people gagged when he burped.

Everyone had sat down, and were eating they're meals, some even congratulated Fox on a job well done.

Then Fox peered over to Falco and Wolf, looking for any reaction. But he saw none.

"Aren't you guys supposed to be breathing fire or something?" Fox asked.

"We saw through your trick. You see, we love spicy foods."

Fox was dumbfounded, _I've worked with Falco for years! How could I have not realized?_

"It's a good thing I had a back-up plan." Fox said with a pompous tone.

"How's that?" Falco asked as he took another sip of stew.

Fox whispered some thing in Falco's ear, Falco realized, he stood up very quietly and walked out of the mess hall. He soon started sprinting.

"What's with him?" Wolf asked.

"Laxatives in the stew."

"No- you didn't."

"Oh, I did."

Wolf jumped right out of his seat and scurried out of the mess hall.

Fox laughed, a maniacal laugh, "**BWAHAHAHAHA!**"

* * *

**Author's Notes**

So, school has started (this probably the third news post today, you've heard that) summer's over and you got three chapters out of it! As for he name, well... I couldn't think of anything else. Also 20XX has finally debuted (my EarthBound fanfiction) so go read that...

...

_**Why are you still reading this? Go!**_


	12. FAILURE err Filler

Fox sat at his desk, he was reading something on the screen.

"Is that all you do?"

Fox spun his chair and saw Wolf looking at him strangely.

"What are you doing anyway?"

"There's this guy on here, he calls himself Blue Coder."

"Yeah, and?"

"Well, he writes fan fiction."

Wolf giggled to himself, "F- fan fiction?"

"Yeah, and he never updates!"

Wolf raised an eyebrow, "I'm sure he's working hard."

"But that's the thing!" Fox stood up, "He's not! His computer broke!"

"Yeah, that means he can't update."

"So, he should just go get it fixed!"

"Okay, first: you're impatient, second: it's probably not easy, fixing a computer could take days."

"So, why doesn't he just get it done already?"

"Again, it's probably not that easy, if it was, he'd probably have it done."

"Fine, I'll wait. But if a chapter is not out by Wednesday, I'm going to rip that guy to pieces!"

Wolf smirked.

"What?"

His smirk turned into a grin.

"No, seriously, what?"

He then raised an eyebrow.

"Ohhhhhh... crap."

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Okay, so here's my plan. I'll try to get another chapter of Brawl Mansion out, and see how long it'll take for "the computer people" to get my laptop fixed. I have like, half of a 20XX chapter saved on it, so if it's too long, then I'll re-write it.


	13. Fighting Confusion

**Fighting Confusion**

Sonic whizzed through the lunchroom, knocking several brawlers over.

"Hey, jerk-wad!" Olimar yelled at the speeding hedgehog.

Shadow rolled his eyes, he threw his hand out. Sonic stopped in his tracks.

"Hey! Put me doooown!" Sonic complained.

Shadow sighed, "What are you doing?"

"Running really fast!"

"Yeah, but why?"

"Well..." Sonic thought for a moment, he looked as if he was straining his brain, "I don't really know..."

Shadow pinched the skin above his nose. "Whatever." Shadow waved his hand and Sonic plummeted to the ground.

Sonic scowled at Shadow and sped off.

Olimar turned to Shadow, "How did you do that?"

Shadow grinned, he pulled a blue emerald out of his furry pocket, "Chaos Emerald, swiped it when Knuckles wasn't looking."

* * *

"Fire!" Fox shot up into the sky, and burst into flames.

"I'm seriously confused today." The Quarter-Sized Captain said to himself.

"I bet you're wondering how I did that." Fox gloated.

"Did'ja figure that out all by yourself?"

"Well actually, yeah!"

"Should've known."

Olimar kept walking, he was just having the weirdest day. The psychic hedgehog, the flaming fox. Something actually exciting was happening around here!

* * *

Wario was eyeing the bowl of cake on the coffee table. He could eat it, but Jeff and Rob were there, he'd have to share... unless he could get into the bathroom.

"Hey– guys?" Wario asked.

"Yeah?" The answered together.

"I- I have to go to he bathroom."

"Err... okay." Jeff raised an eyebrow.

"Okay I just- WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?" Wario screamed. Both Rob and Jeff looked out the door. When they looked back, Wario was gone.

"Wario?" Rob yelled around the room.

"Yeah?" A voice was heard coming from the bathroom.

"What are you doing?" Rob yelled against the door.

"Nothing!"

"Are you masturbating?"

"No!" Wario thought for a moment, "Err... yes! Don't come in!"

Jeff, wanting to embarrass Wario, opened the door. He was surprised to see Wario with no shirt on and cake all over his face.

"Wha..." Jeff took in what he had seen, "SWEET JESUS! MY POOR EYES!" Jeff quickly turned around and practically flew out the door.

Rob raised his digital eyebrows, and looked inside the bathroom, "Hey Wario." He casually said, he then walked out the door.

* * *

Mario idly sat at his desk and threw a tennis ball across the room, it bounced off of the door and flew back to him.

_Knock! Knock!_

"Yeah." Mario said, it sounded more like a statement than a question.

"Can I come in?"

Mario threw the ball against the door once again, "Sure. Yoshi."

Yoshi burst the door open, he was greeted with a tennis ball.

Mario smiled sheepishly, "What do you need?"

Yoshi shook his head, and said in a squeaky voice, "I need to talk with you."

_Several hours of Yoshi pouring his soul out._

"...And most of all, no one pays attention to me."

Mario yawned, "I'm paying attention right now."

"Yeah, but you're Mario. I mean, like, everyone else! Hell, even the author ignores me! I've been in, what _three_ scenes?"

"Are you counting this one?"

"Anyway, Mario. Thanks for letting come in."

Mario shrugged, "It was nothing."

* * *

The boy rolled down the grass hill.

_Faster! Faster!_

He suddenly felt a sharp pain in his back.

_Huh? What was that?_

He looked behind him. At his shock he realized he had rolled right into a tree.

"Ouch." Ness said to the boy.

"Yeah, that's exactly what I was thinking." The boy's blonde hair flowed with the wind, as he stood up, "Anyway, what'd you want?"

"Oh, yeah!" Ness pulled a paper out of his shorts pocket, "Check it out, it says: "We heard about your win against Mario. Bring a friend and meet us at the second arena." What do you think?"

Lucas pointed to himself, "You- you want me to fight with you?"

Ness shrugged, "Yeah, that's kinda what I was implying."

Lucas's stomach started the turn, "Does it have a time?"

"Yeah, it says: "6 PM."

Ness looked up from his note and Lucas was gone.

* * *

"You think he took it?" Fox asked as he reserved the second arena.

"Why wouldn't he?" Ganondorf shrugged, he slapped Fox's back, "There's no way he could've beaten Mario."

"Yeah, you're probably right." Fox rubbed his own back.

* * *

By the time 6:00 PM rolled around, everyone had heard about the showdown. Lucas was shaking in his shoes, he'd been training all afternoon. But now... well, he wasn't sure.

"Nervous?" Ness startled Lucas.

Lucas sighed, "Yeah, I can't believe so many people showed up, I mean, it's just a friendly match, right?"

Ness grinned, "That's what any old person would think, but it seems Fox and Ganondorf are pretty intent on beating us."

"It can't be that important... can it?"

"It indeed can." Ness sighed, "Come on."

_Ness's hyper grin is gone, it's too bad these guys are so serious_. "Maybe it'll be fun."

* * *

Ness was hit in the face with a smart bomb, it didn't explode, he took this opportunity and whipped it back at Ganondorf.

_BOOM!_

Ganondorf flew trough the air, out of range.

Meanwhile, Fox dashed into Lucas, he fell off of the edge, he hit himself with a Pk Thunder, he smashed into Fox, who grasped Lucas on the head, trying not to let go.

Ness ran and kicked Fox in the head, he crashed through the barrier of the stage.

_CRASH!_

* * *

The fighters walked out of the arena.

"...And remember when I hit you with the smart bomb?" Ness gloated.

"Yup. And when I hit you with the warlock punch?"

"My jaw'd like to forget."

"Hey, look! MetaKnight!" Fox yelled as MetaKnight was trying to escape.

"You wanna play with us?" Lucas yelled.

"No." MetaKnight muttered.

"What?" Fox yelled.

MetaKnight rolled his eyes and walked over to the four, "No."

"What?" Fox leaned over.

"No!" MetaKnight yelled.

"Oh, come on!" Ness said, he pulled Lucas in front of him, "You can fight Lucas! Just for fun."

MetaKnight sighed, "Fine."

* * *

MetaKnight stood in the white room, he was completely focused.

On the other side of the room, stood Lucas, he was whistling, and humming cheery tunes.

_METAKNIGHT!_

MetaKnight walked into the circle that was carved in the floor.

_LUCAS!_

Lucas skipped... and whistled his way to the circle.

_FINAL DESTINATION!_

"It's always Final Destination, isn't it?" Lucas complained.

The white room morphed into a single large blue platform, in the background, it seems the platform was travelling through space.

"Okay, let us fight." MetaKnight announced.

"Pretty serious, eh?" Lucas taunted.

MetaKnight charged at Lucas who shielded, he rolled behind MetaKnight and hit him with his stick. MetaKnight recovered from the blow and hit Lucas with his sword, Lucas jumped into MetaKnight, but instead of attacking, he dodged the inevitable attack, he used Pk Love on MetaKnight, who was launched into the air. MetaKnight drilled down hitting Lucas on the top of the head, Lucas got up and launched a flurry of Pk Fires. MetaKnight was wounded. Lucas ran into finish it, but MetaKnight caught him off guard, Lucas was launched far across the stage, he held his head and a blue sphere rocketed out of it, he guided it to MetaKnight, he wasn't expecting a retort so fast, MetaKnight was launched off of the stage, he quickly let out his wings, but Lucas stood on the edge. Lucas jumped off of the stage and kicked MetaKnight off of the edge

_CRASH!_

"I- I can't believe you beat me. I am so strong. What is your secret?" MetaKnight was flustered.

"What secret? I just enjoyed it, that's all." Lucas said.

* * *

The two walked out of the room.

Fox made a siren sound, "We, woo! We, woo! Cheesy moral alert!"

Ness pushed Fox out of the way, "That was amazing! You never told me you could fight so well!"

"I didn't know."

Ness shrugged, "You, my friend, deserve a hamburger. Come on." He made a motion with his hand.

* * *

"So, did you realize that the conversation _before_ the four player battle was longer than the actual battle?" Link asked.

"I don't like to think about that kinda stuff, this has been the first really weird day." Olimar answered... I think.

"Dude, where have you been the last eleven chapters?"

**

* * *

Author's Notes**

So... long... without.... updates... So, 20XX: Chapter 3 is almost done. And... well... I guess that's it.


	14. A Karaoke Christmas

**A Karaoke Christmas**

Pit walked down a long hall of the mansion. Many called it the Lost Hall. It was where most people would go to be away from everything, just relax.

It had only been a few days since the breakup, and the sorrow was setting in. He wasn't eating or drinking much, and he had been avoiding any place Samus might be. He knew he'd have to face the music, he just didn't want it so soon. He didn't pass many people in that hall, one or two other lost souls. But, to his dismay, one of them was-

"Samus!" Pit twiddled his thumbs, "What- what are you doing here?"

"I just needed to think about everything that has happened."

Pit shrugged, "Yeah, I've been needing that too lately."

Samus looked to her feet.

"Look, I'm sorry I-" Pit started.

"Don't be. I'm the one who broke up with you."

Pit shrugged, "Yeah, but I wasn't there for you."

Samus looked around, she needed to change the subject. Fast. She couldn't take anymore of this sappiness. She spotted a poster, "Hey, look at this!" She ripped the poster off of the wall.

"Are you trying to change the subject?"

She looked shocked, "Me? Never. Check it out."

Pit rolled his eyes and looked at the poster. It was light blue, it also had a picture of a microphone in the middle.

"Karaoke?" Samus asked the air in front of her.

"Oh, God. Not one of these." Pit sighed, "It's cringe worthy."

Samus turned to him, "You wanna go?"

"With you? Um, we broke up, remember?"

"No, I meant _are you_ going?"

"Oh. Nah, probably not."

"What? You don't like music?"

"No, I like music fine. I just don't like bad music."

"And what's good music?"

"Look, I'm not gonna get into a music discussion with you. If it'll help me get outta here, I'll go to the stupid thing." Pit stormed off.

Samus just shrugged and walked away.

* * *

Link and Red sat in the lunchroom.

"Check it out, Pit's over there." Link said, getting giddy.

Red raised an eyebrow, "Yeah? And?"

"Looks like he has nothing to drink."

"Where are you going with this?"

"Maybe we should get him something."

"Like what? Strawberry? Peach?"

"Apple."

Red thought it through, "No. We can't do that!"

"Pfft! Sure we can! It's just a joke!"

Red breathed out through his nose, "Alright. Fine. But I've got nothing to do with this, right?"

"Right."

Pit sucked more noodles into his mouth.

"Hey, Pit!" Link yelled from across the room.

"Um, yeah?"

Link ran up to him, careful not to spill.

"We got you a drink!" Link said.

"_He _got you a drink," Pit said as he started to walk away.

"It's apple!" Link smiled.

"Wow! Thanks guys!" Pit swiped the glass and took a big gulp.

Red almost threw up.

"Hey! This isn't apple juice!" Pit complained.

Link's smile reached his ears.

"It's pineapple!"

Red looked at Pit, just looked.

"Thanks guys! So much!"

The two boys quickly left Pit alone.

"I can't believe he took it!" Link said, trying to keep his laughter in.

"We are such assholes."

"You. Are. Right." Link said.

* * *

Bowser banged on a drum, he had a drum set almost as large as him. Bowser smacked the snare drum with his drum stick. He knew not to hit it very hard, last time he ended up with a hole in his drum.

"Alright, let's do this." Bowser pressed his foot against the base petal three times and started playing. But it wasn't _him_ playing, he knew this much. It was as if he had tapped into some unfound talent, he had no idea what he was doing. And it was amazing.

"In- incredible." Marth walked into the room, almost on cue.

Bowser looked up from his drum set, "What? This? It's just a hobby of mine."

"A hobby? You're awesome! You could play at concerts or-"

Bowser raised an eyebrow, "Or what?"

"I- I need you."

"You _need_ me?"

"No, not like that! I mean for my party!"

"Err... what kind of party?"

"A karaoke party!"

"Yeeeah, no."

"What? You have to!"

"Heh, no. I don't"

"Think of everyone who'll love you if you do this!"

"What, you mean all three people who're gonna be there?"

"Look, don't underestimate the power of karaoke!"

Bowser rolled his eyes, "I'm not going to go."

Marth started to walk out the door and looked back, "I guess no one will ever know about your skills."

Bowser raised his eyebrows, "Skills?"

"Yep, if people knew... you'd get money, women."

Bowser ran and tackled Marth and shook him, "I'll do it!"

* * *

Captain Falcon looked at the rusty hammer in his hands, he then glanced at the nail in front of him. In front of him was a wooden stage, a speaker was propped on top of it. Captain Falcon threw the hammer over his shoulder, he then proceeded to smash the nail in with his fist.

"Holy crap!" Falco dodged the incoming hammer as he walked up to the Captain, "he's really going through with this, eh?"

"Well, apparently he's been wanting to for a while."

"Who's actually holding this stupid thing?" Falco inquired.

"It's Marth." Captain Falcon lowered his eyelids.

"Heh, figures."

Captain Falcon raised an eyebrow, "Why?" He almost didn't want to know.

"Well y'know..." Falco leaned toward The Captain, "He's gay."

"What? You can't honestly believe that? Everyone seems to think that."

"He listens to the Backstreet Boys."

"You can't judge someone on their music tastes."

"_Backstreet Boys._"

"Yeah, okay. I listen to Dragon Force." Captain Falcon shrugged.

"Dragon Force? You know they speed up their songs, right?"

"Yeah, it sounds _good_."

Falco shrugged, "Yeah, you got me there." The knocked on the boards holding the stage up.

"So what do you listen to?" Captain Falcon smashed another nail in with his fist.

"Mostly the Beatles, a little alternative."

"See, I never would have guessed you'd listen to the Beatles. You can't know someone just by the kind of music they listen to."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." There was a silence between them for about a minute, "Fox listens to Miley Cyrus."

"What a douche."

* * *

Popo sat at one of the mess hall's tables, he tightly gripped a book. The cover showed white hands holding an apple, in all lower case _twilight_ was printed above.

"Oh, what the hell?!" Popo yelled, most brawlers looked up, the ones who didn't were trying not to.

_Here we go again._ Olimar thought as he tapped Popo on the shoulder, "Hey!"

Popo jumped, he was engrossed in the book, "Yeah? What is it?"

"What so 'what the hell'?" Olimar spied the book in Popo's hands, "Oh, God. Not that book. I remember reading it. Everyone at the Hocotate Company was reading it, I thought 'okay I've heard great things and terrible things, so I think I'm gonna look into it' _big _mistake. Quit while you can."

Popo sighed, "I just got to the part where the vampire started sparkling. I'm only reading it 'cause I heard on an internet forum that the main character/vampire performs a C-section with his teeth."

"Pssh, that's not a reason to read the entire book-"

"_With his teeth._"

"Alright, fine. But really? _Twilight_?"

"Look, shut up. I'm just want to read the C-section."

"Whatever, just seems kinda stupid." Olimar shrugged, "Heard the movie was shit."

"Probably. I mean, the book is- right?"

Olimar laughed out loud.

* * *

Bowser shook his head, "I can barely be _seen_ in this room, let alone play in it." He pointed to the walls, "you did know these were pink, right?"

Marth squinted his eyes, "You sure? Looks pretty blue-ish to me."

Bowser was taken aback, "Are you freaking colour blind or something? What colour is this?" He held up a large yellow card that he had picked off of the ground."

"Now _that's _pink." Marth nodded a single confident nod.

"Get over here!" Bowser grabbed Marth and started walking with him, "lemme help you with all that decorating stuff..."

* * *

Pit walked up to the double doors in front of him. He could hear many loud beats coming from inside, it made him nervous- he was usually extremely secluded so he didn't go to many things like this.

_Okay, get it together. It's just a party... God I wish I was playing Kingdom Hearts right now._ He thought as he pushed the door open. Inside he saw darkness... a flashing array of lights, and someone atop the stage at the back of the room.

"Everyone here?" Marth said into the microphone, he was the one standing on the stage, "then let's get our first singer up here! Who wants to go first?"

No one responded, none of them wanted to sing in fear of the other's ridicule.

"Hell, I'll do it." Fox spoke up, he knew he had a terrible singing voice, but hey- Marth asked for anyone, right?

"Alright!" Marth handed Fox his microphone, "Here's the microphone, don't screw up, 'kay?"

Fox's eyebrows perked up. He turned to the screen above the stage and read the words scrolling on it.

"_Yesterdaaaay, all my troubles seemed so far away._"

Pit sat at the back row of chairs, while others stood and clapped he just sat quietly and waited.

"_Now I need a place to hiiide away._"

He felt someone brush up against him, he turned to see Samus, "H- hey, Samus."

"_I'm not half the man I used to beee._"

"Hey." She said quietly.

Pit turned away and looked up at Fox, he was now getting off the stage. Another one... Link! He chose a song and started to sing.

"_When we were young the future was so bright..._"

"You actually came, huh?" Samus finally said, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"_Fragile liiiiives, shattered dreeeeeeams..._"

"Yeah, but I feel so outta place here, though."

"_The kids are grown up, but their lives are worn..._"

"Well that's because you stay in and play Kingdom Hearts all day!"

"_Just_ _plays guitar- smokes alotta pot..._"

"Still, this just isn't a place I feel I should be. I mean look, everyone's dancing and having fun, and I'm just sitting here, doing nothing. I don't know how to dance, and I'm terribly antisocial, it seems."

Samus shrugged, "Alright- I see where you're coming from. But you can't let that stop you! Are you any good at singing?"

"No."

"Great! Then get up there!"

Pit sighed, "Fine." _This is so stupid_. He snatched the microphone out of Marth's hands and picked a song: _Angel is a Centerfold_

"_My blood runs cold! My memory has just been sold!_"

"_Nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah..._"

"_I hope that when this issues gone..._"

"_Take your car- yes we will!_"

After about 4 minutes of singing, Pit went to sit beside Samus again.

"That had to be the strangest song I've ever heard." Samus said as Pit sat down.

"I should be. I heard it on Radio Psi."

"So who's next?"

The karaoke party went on for hours after that... all was well, Pit was happy, Fox discovered that he wasn't _that_ bad at singing and Bowser... what ever happened to Bowser?

"Dude, I was right behind Marth! I played during the part that you didn't write!"

"Oh. Crap."

**Author's Notes**

Well, that's about it! As you can probably tell, I've been addicted to a game lately. Lemme give you a hint: It's fit for a king- just kidding, It's Mother 3 just kidd- wait, it is Mother 3... the translation patch is out... anyway! Yeah, sorry about that- I kinda got this in later than I'd hoped. Oh well, I still got it in by the 25th! You know what that means, right?... It's Brawl Mansion's birthday! On December 25th 2007 I wrote the first little bit of Brawl Mansion (Though I admit, it _wasn't_ exactly the best piece of literature I've ever written... If you can call my writings "literature" ) but other than that, this day means nothing!

"Now hold on a minute!" I looked up from the computer propped on my legs, I stared blankly at Link: posed with his hands on his hips, looking expectant.

"What?" I asked.

"Did you forget what day it is?"

"Of course not! It's December 25th!"

"Right. But I meant what _day _is it?"

"I just told you."

"It's freaking Christmas!"

"What?" I glanced down at my computer's clock, _December 25__th.__... Christmas you fool!_ "What a mean clock."

Link pushed the computer's screen down, away from view, "What do you 'spose we do 'bout this?"

"Well..." I thought for a moment, "How about an author appearance?"

Link shook his elfish head, "Those are way too cliché."

I rubbed my chin, "You're right. But the only thing more cliché than a cliché is making fun of a cliché by saying it's a cliché."

"...What?"

"Can't I just make everyone find presents under a giant Christmas tree? I could make Fox give Wolf a box- but it's actually Snakes and... oh wait."

"Next thing you know, you'll be introducing a character named DJ. How about you just say Merry Christmas?"

"I guess that's what I have to do. I don't have any ideas _at all_ and I'm tired..."

"Are you gonna say it, or should I?"

I sighed, "If it'll help me get to sleep..."

_**Merry Christmas, from the Brawl Mansion!**_


End file.
